Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney
by lilkris
Summary: The Adventures of a Origional Character playing as the star defense attorney, This story will crossover two shows. (Sailor Moon and Code Lyoko,)
1. Turnabout Beginnings: Intro revisit

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

Series 1: Turnabout Beginnings

Chapter 1 (revisit): Introductions

"Hello, I'm Kristorpher Wright and my goal is to become a famous Defense attorney just like Phoenix Wright, since I'm his apprentice, but he problem is that he is up at trial for the murder of Laura Fran. I've studied the law for a good amount of time and also passed the bar exam. So I rewarded myself to view one of his trials. I actually didn't know that he was the one up for murder so everything was tense already."

"As you see your honor, Mr. Wright was with Ms. Fran at the time of the murder. Mr. Wright was the only one that saw here before her death." said Godot

"I see, Mr. Wright, can you explain what happened to Ms. Fran." asked the Judge

"_This isn't good, I can't think of anything. I'm being cornered... This might be the end of my career, most likely the end of my life. I think I have lost... There isn't anything that can point this murder off of me..." _Phoenix said to himself before he responded to the judge, "Your Honor, I can not explain what happened to Ms. Fran."

The jury was shocked beyond belief that the Phoenix Wright could not save himself from what is to be seen as the most open trial ever shown in public. A young guy next to me named Alex said, "Its a shame that no one is there to help him out when he needs it..."

With the bang of his gavel, the judge calls the court to order.

"Since the defense has nothing to comment on or respond. We find the defendant Phoenix Wright Guilty." The judge says but right before he banged his gavel, a young voice shouted with all his might, "OBJECTION!" and thus this character's legacy begins.

"What are you doing Kris, are you trying to get yourself held in contempt." Phoenix says to Kris, the young apprentice of the famously known Phoenix Wright.

"I'm saving your life, this whole trial is wrong, you are not the murder..." Kris says as he looks though his court records. "There it is, the piece of evidence that will save you and this case"

"Well what are you waiting for, present it... but its very rare that an rookie like you, no offense you're fresh out of law school, could change the judge's mind."

"Well Kris, what evidence do you have that can change my mind." The judge says as he grows tired of waiting for an response.

"This, people of the court and jury, take a look at this. This knife was used to kill the victim, but if you look at it closely, the handle of the knife has been changed." Kris said.

"Oh my... is this kid crazy... this is a wild claim..." Said a random person of the jury

"Yeah, this makes no sense... this was presented already." said another random person of the jury.

"Order...Order...ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge yelled as the jury quickly returns back to order.

Godot, master prosecutor, slowly applauds then took a sip of his dark black coffee.

" So, if this is your claim, then prove that the handle can come off..." Godot says with a smirk on his face.

"Okay...I'll even do better than just prove that, I'll also tell you who the murder is." Kris said with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Okay, PROVE IT!" Godot yells as his patience grew thin.

Kris quickly takes the handle off the knife, the he walks up to the gumshoe, the detective, and tells him to hold the blade. Kris then takes the murder handle and hands it to phoenix.

"People of the court, take a look at this picture, and put the pieces together." Kris said as he hands the picture to the judge.

"my god, its Edgeworth..." The judge says he look looks at pictures.

"Thats right your honor, Edgeworth is the murder and gumshoe is the assistant." Kris says as he returns back to the defendant's bench.

"Objection! This is pure insanity. This proves nothing! The photo only shows Edgeworth entering the room after Phoenix leaving the room... and if I'm correct, Ms. Fran was still alive after Edgeworth left the room a second time." said Godot

"True, but did you ever look inside the knife handle. The answer is inside."

Prosecutor Godot took a closer look inside the knife handle blade and saw a small needle.

"I would be careful if you think about touching that needle. It contains a very strong poison." said Kris.

Godot carefully pulled out the needle and showing it to the judge.

"My word... Its rare for someone to change my verdict, but I believe you have done it... any objections Godot?" The judge says as he begins to pick up his gavel.

"Congrats Kris, that all I have to say... for the second time ever, I lost to a wright... but as for you Phoenix... Retire... you are too old for this trial mess. Godot says as he sits down packing up his things.

"The Court finds Phoenix Wright, Not Guilty. The court is now dismissed." The judge says as he bangs the gavel.

"How did you know about the needle in the knife handle?" asked Phoenix.

"When I looked through the court records I examined the knife and noticed that the handle can come of the blade. I'm very luck that I wear glasses because the needle hit my glasses lens. I could have been a victim if it wasn't for these glasses." said Kris.

"How did you know that it was poisonous?"

"From watching Detective Conan (also known as Case Closed in America... I know, let the arguments begin... anyway) every time a needle is used, somehow poison is involved." said Kris.

Phoenix Wright face-palmed as he noticed Maya running toward him.

"Nick!" yelled Maya ,Phoenix Wright assistant and also a Spirit Medium, as she jumped at Phoenix Wright giving him a hug.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Mr. Nick?" asked Pearls, Maya's cousin.

Kris nodded as he looks at Phoenix and said,"I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

Three days later after the trial.

"Kris!" said Phoenix

"Yes, Nick." said Kris

" I want you to take over the business." Phoenix says as he grabs his attorney badge and hands it to Kris. "I just hope you don't end up like me. Good luck, and hopefully we might meet again in the near future."

After Phoenix hands him the badge Kris looks at it and says to himself, " I'll make sure nothing gets past me... For my name is Kristorpher Wright, Ace (Anime) Attorney."

Kris goes home that night and looks for a new look. Three hours passed and Kris finally found what he could wear.

"I wonder what Ami is doing? I should give her a call and tell her what just happened."

The next day, The phone rings, and thus the first case begins.

(5/27/2012 important update)

Author's note: I had to do some "vamping" to this chapter because...

1: I didn't explain the trial clear enough.

2: There were some spelling mistakes I had to take care of...

3: I wanted to add small things here and there...

I am currently working on the next chapter so don't worry. The next chapter shall be back soon...

Review, no flames...


	2. Turnabout Beginnings: Murder?

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series or any characters from the anime, Sailor Moon. I do own the Original character Kristorpher Wright.

Series 1: Turnabout Beginnings

Chapter 2: Murder

The scene starts out with Ami, a 19 year old college student, getting out of the shower answering her phone.

"Hello, Ami speaking."

"Where is Usagi-chan ! Shes missing!" Makoto says as she is crying on the other side of the line.

"What do you mean by Usagi is missing? I just got done talking to her a few minutes ago." Ami said in confusion as she hears someone knocks on the door. "Hold on Makoto-chan, someone is at the door."

Ami goes to her room and puts on her night clothes, the person knocks on the door again, Ami walks to the door and opens the door. It was Kris, the new defense attorney, standing their with a rose in his hand.

"Kris, what are you doing here?" Ami said as she sighs in relief.

"Ami, I finally got the job... I see that I have caught you at a bad moment."

"Yes Kris, can we talk later."

"Sure, I'll see you later..."

Once Ami closed the door Kris drops the rose at her door step and walked home... it started to rain.

" Hello, for those who skipped the intro, let me introduce myself... My name is Kristorpher Wright, Ace Attorney. My old teacher, Phoenix Wright, retired and I was to follow in his foot steps. The girl who slammed the door in my face, thats Ami... I've been trying to get a date with her for the last few weeks, but every time she has been to tired or busy. I think my luck is running out with her..."

Kris gets to his office and checks the answering machine, and yet no new messages.

"Does Nick have also have dry periods like this.... man this is boring..." Kris said to himself as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

Meanwhile, after Ami closes the door she got back on the phone...

"Makoto, are you there?" Ami said as she hears the annoying sound of a dead line.

"Damn it Kris...way to go, Makoto goes crazy and you appear...now shes not on the phone... can this day get any worse." Ami says as she goes to bed.

The next morning, Ami's phone wakes her up.

"WHAT IS IT KRIS!" Ami yells knowing for sure that it was Kris, but she was wrong.

"Ami, are you okay?" Makoto says as she tries to hide the fact that was crying.

"Not really, Kris has been driving me up a wall lately and well, I'm tired of him." Ami said as she sits her bed.

"I have bad news, and I need your help..."

"bad news, let me guess, you are in a jam with your previous boyfriend." Ami said in a joking matter.

"No Ami, I'm in the detention center."

"What! Why?"

" For the murder of Usagi Tsukino..."

"Thats outrageous, you would never do such a thing."

"That what I said, but they won't listen, my trial is tomorrow and my defense attorney is some old fart named Payne.

"Payne... I don't know Makoto... did you try calling Mia Fey."

"Yeah, but they said that she passed away a long time ago, and the new owner is a phoenix wright."

"Phoenix Wright? Wait, wasn't he also arrested."

"Yeah, but his trainee Kris, saved the case."

"Kris... oh god no... don't tell me, he didn't take the case."

"I never called him."

"What is your problem? Call him please... you might have a better chance with him."

"I don't know, I keep on getting a answering machine."

" Did you leave a message?"

" No, I didn't know if it was okay with you..."

"Why do you need my approval?"

"Cause, I didn't want to seem that I was talking to your (Boyfriend)."

"I'll yell at you later, get a hold of him before its too late." Ami said as she hangs up the phone.

"Oh my god... this is bad, and I slammed the door in his face. I hate the kid, but I didn't mean to something like that."Ami said to herself as she opened the door to see the rose Kris was holding on the ground. "Damn it, I hope its not too late."

Meanwhile back at the Wright and Co. offices, Kris wakes up as he hears the phone ring.

"Hello, Wright and Co. Law office, Kris speaking."

"Is this Kris?"

"Why yes it is, what the problem?"

" Could you come to the detention center, I'm in a jam and I need you help."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Kris said as he hang up the phone. Quickly with out thinking, he left the building heading toward the Detention Center. During his travel there, a sudden thought has filled his head, "Who was I speaking to.... damn it, first possible case and I don't even know my client's name... what is my problem."

Kris arrives at the detention center looking for the mysterious person he talked to on the phone.

After a few minutes Kris sees Payne, an old persecutor trying to do good instead of causing problems, talking to a girl. The young girl sees Kris and waves to him.

"Payne, what in the hell are you doing..." Kris said as his hand slowly turned in to a closed fist.

"We...well, I was trying something new..." Payne said before Kris shoved him against the wall.

"Where is your defense attorney badge?" Kris says as he shows Payne his.

"I don't have one...I want a win in my life..." Payne said as Kris lets him go.

"I'm defending this young lady. Now leave." Kris said as he points Payne to the door, but before he left, Payne said something that left Kris terrified.

"Well have fun, Godot is going to give you hell."

"Thats great, looks like I will be meeting my coffee drinking friend again, but first, I need some names and some information." Kris said as he sits down.

Thirty minutes passed as the two talked and got as much possible information as possible in the alloted time.

"Well I'll see what I can do with this information but this may be a tough one, but I promise you that I will not give up." Kris said as he gets up from his seat.

"One more thing Kris..." Makoto said as she got up from her seat. "Me and Usagi were great friends, and I would never do anything to harm her."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind" Kris said as he begins to walk away.

"I hope Ami is correct about this." Makoto said to herself as she was escorted out of the visiting rooms back to the appointed jail cell.

That night Kris opened his computer and begins to piece together facts and information that he received from his client, Makoto-chan.

"Okay, the victims name is Usagi, and my client, Makoto, is currently being pinned for the murder. From the data I have received from Makoto-chan, the two are very close friends. As for the appointed murder weapon, the time of death, and the autopsy report will be all presented during the trial. Godot, looks like we will meet again, but I'll all by myself this time. Damn it Phoenix, where the hell did you disappear to?"

Kristorpher saves all of his data and shuts down his computer and closes up the office.

End of Chapter 2

Authors note: I know, short chapters but the trial will be a bit longer....

Next time: Chapter 3: Trial part 1.

Review, and no flames


	3. Turnabout Beginnings: Trial, Day One

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series or any characters from the anime, Sailor Moon. I do own the Original character Kristorpher Wright.

Series 1: Turnabout Beginnings

Chapter 3: Trial, day one

"Looks like we meet again Mr. Wright....I will have my revenge, one way or another..." Godot said as he warms up his coffee pot in the prosecutors room. "10 years after being locked up, though it was my fault... I still didn't like the guy. Then after Wright screws up, he calls up his distant cousin, Kristorpher. I was hoping I didn't have to play dirty, but he proved that he was good at his job, by defeating me. I hope he retired before either of the Von Karma's return..."

Meanwhile Kris gathered all of his paper making sure that he had everything ready. Knowing that this case could go on for two days, he made sure that if it goes to a second day that the judge is on his side. With two hours remaining before the trial begins some of Makoto-Chan's friends were going to be watching. Even Ami was going to be watching in the jury as she was randomly selected.

"Kris!" Makoto-Chan yelled

"Ah, Makoto-Chan, how are you?" Kris said as he looks at the watch to see that he has and hour and 56 minutes remaining."

"I'm not so well... I heard that this is your first case without the help of Phoenix."

" Yeah, but I'm not going to lie. I am a bit nervous and I'm not sure if I have what it takes to defeat Godot again."

"Its time... The judge wants to start early." said the bailiff.

Kris and his client enters the court room. The first trial of his life is about to start and already things are not looking good. Godot was ready, and he was not in the mood to screw around.

"All rise," The bailiff says as the judge enters the courtroom.

The gavel slams and thus the trial begins.

"The trial of Makoto-Chan is now in session." The judge says " Is the prosecution ready?"

"The Prosecution is ready your honor" Godot says with his mug of coffee in his hand.

"Is the defense ready?" The Judge asks.

"The defense is ready your honor" Kris says as he looks in his papers.

"Godot, your opening statement please."

"Yes your honor... The victim, Usagi Tsukino, was struck by a metal object. The blow was strong enough to kill."

"Okay, what kind of object was it?"

"It was a metal baseball bat, your honor."

"A baseball bat? Who would use a baseball bat?"

"The defendant your honor..."

"Objection! A baseball bat...Godot, I though you would use more common sense. Your honor, the reason to my objection is that well, if I was to be the murder and a girl, which I'm not, I would use a softball bat."

"Objection! A softball bat and a baseball bat is the same exact thing!"

"The prosecution has a point, the defense will be warned."

"Oops, that didn't go well."

"Anyway, your honor at the time of the murder the defendant's finger prints were found at the handle of the bat."

"Any objections so far Mr. Wright."

"No your honor." "_ Damn it, this is not looking good, I need to think of something fast..."_

"I have a question Godot?"

"Yes your honor?"

"Where there any witnesses at the crime scene?"

"Yes your honor, two of them."

"Okay, thats all I need to know, Mr. Wright..."

"Yes your honor..."

"I have a few questions I want to ask you?"

"Okay your honor?

"Okay first question, can you explain a possible motive for why your defendant would want to kill them."

"No your honor, there is not enough information gather to put together a motive or a reason why she is the murder."

"Objection! KRIS! Answer the question!"

"I can't Godot...if anything, you can!"

The jury mumbles in confusion. The judge bangs his gavel trying to get order back in his court.

"Is that true Godot."

"Yes your honor..."

"Then would you like to answer that question then..."

"No need to your honor, my first witness is ready."

The witness enters the court, the witness wore a black dress, and had short red hair.

"Your name and Occupation please." Godot says to the witness.

"My name is Alice Tsukino, I'm a student and a distant cousin of Usagi."

"_That's really low, using a distant cousin... Wait, distant cousin... that doesn't sound right... should I object..."_

"Objection, Distant cousin... I really don't that such a thing exist."

The judge shakes his head in a negative way, " I don't that is a appropriate thing to question at this time Mr. Wright... This is your final warning."

"_Damn it...what wrong with me..."_

"Ms. Tsukino, could you testify what you saw at the night of the murder."

"Yes."

"Mr. Wright, you may also begin your cross-examination as well"

"Yes your honor."

**Cross-Examination (What I saw)**

"It was 7:00pm when she got off the phone with a friend."

"Who was this friend she was speaking to?" Kris asked the Alice.

"I believe it was Ami." Alice responded.

"Okay what happened next?"

"Usagi was a bit mad and went to her room for a bit."

"Would you possibly know what she was mad about?"

"I think she was kicked off the softball team..."

"_Kicked off the softball team, sounds fishy...but none of the evidence in my court record contradicts so I must continue for now."_

"What happened next?"

"After two hours, Usagi opened the door to see the defendant."

"Why would the defendant arrive at her house so late?"

"The defendant was tutoring her at the time."

"_Hold it, time to think out of the box... I have an idea but it might cause me a penalty... but it might work._"

"Objection! No offense Makoto-Chan, but wouldn't be wise to have Ami tutor Usagi?"

"Objection! Your honor, this has nothing to do with the current cross-examination."

"The prosecution is right, sorry Mr. Wright but I will have to penalize you."

"_Damn, at least I tried...?"_

"You may continue Ms. Alice."

"Thank you, your honor..."

"Usagi told Makoto that she was kicked off the softball team."

"Okay, what happened?"

"Makoto was mad so she picked up the softball bat and start swinging it around the house, in her rage, she hit Usagi twice on the head. Once to knock her out, and the second time to finish the job."

"Objection! Are you sure Makoto hit Usagi on the head twice."

"Yeah, I'm sure... I did see everything."

"Well I guess you are blind...According to the Autopsy report, she was hit ONCE."

The Jury was shocked yet again, The judge was not happy with the Jury as it took a while for them to get back in order.

"Objection! Mr. Wright, she has seen everything, the whole murder.

"Objection!, Godot, your coffee has blinded you from the truth, if you were to be the murderer, wouldn't you try to kill all of your witnesses."

"I see...Mr. Wright does prove a strong point."

"Mr. Wright, you do prove a strong point but answer this question? Why didn't the murder kill the witness."

"Why Godot... Because she's the murderer!"

The Jury all looked at Kris as if he was crazy.

"W_ow, what a dick move Kris... now I've dug myself a hole...Damn."_

"What, me the murderer...Impossible, why would I kill my own cousin?"

"Well...I haven't gotten that far with the facts yet..."

"Wrong move Kris... Now I shall personally hand you your penalty."

A warm cup of coffee was thrown over Kris's way...but somehow Kris was able to duck and avoid it.

"Whoa...what kind of penalty is that?!" Kris asked.

"Want the next one HOT... then I think you should keep your trap closed..."

"_Okay, just like Phoenix said, "don't piss Godot off unless you want his coffee over you."_

"You honor, the defense request that the witness gives a different testimony on what the murderer looked like."

"Ms. Alice, could you tell us what the murderer looked." The judge asked.

"Yes your honor."Alice responded.

"Kris, your may also begin you cross-examination"

**Cross-Examination 2 (The Murderer)**

"All of this happened so fast, but the murderer has long hair."

"Long hair? Can you give a better description of the hair."

"Objection! I don't think we need anymore description of the hair."

"Objection sustained. Continue the testimony."

"Yes your honor..."

"The murderer had a light soft voice"

"A light soft voice?"

"Yes..."

"_A light soft voice...that doesn't sound right... but I'll let it slide for now"_

"Please continue..."

"The murderer was able to hold the bat as if she was a professional."

"A professional... Objection! This statement is false your honor."

"Okay Mr. Wright... I'm thinking of giving you a penalty...but I'm going to give you a chance for your to save yourself...provide me with the correct evidence or correct profile to prove this statement a contradiction."

"_Well lets see, Ami couldn't be a possibility... A professional... Thats it! She's a high school student, she can't be ranked that high, if anything she would have to go though a minor league first... and they don't accept high school students...ugh... I hope this works..._

"Going by Alice statement...** "The defendant was tutoring her at the time." **I would think that we all see that the defendant is still in high school, and wouldn't she have to go though a minor league first?..."

"I believe that you are right, Mr. Wright..."

"_Gee Judge... way to use my last name in a horrible pun..."_

"Godot... can you explain why the last two witness accounts has been proven false."

"No your honor... to tell you the truth, I think I have made a grave mistake on my behalf."

"_That's right Godot, I have you on the ropes."_

"But, my next witness have decisive evidence, that will prove that the defendant is guilty."

"Objection! I don't think so Godot, The defense would like to state a strong opinion your honor.."

"What is it Mr. Wright"

" The defense believes that Alice is the murder!"

"Objection! That is insane!, Just like Phoenix... you are making a wild claim....and for that I challenge you...Evidence talks louder than words....prove it!"

"_Holy crap! I didn't think Godot would go all in so soon.... and I can't fold... not yet... What can I use to prove that she is the murder..."_

"Well Mr. Wright ...or should I call you Mr. Trite...because I losing my respect and patience for you as well... where's your evidence!?"

"_Damn...my time is running out!... I have to think out of the box..."_

"Okay, I have your Evidence... The reason why the defense thinks she is the murder, is this!" Kris shows the judge a piece of paper that consist of stats on a softball team.

"What am I looking at?" the judge asks.

"Read Alice's Stats out loud please."

"Okay, 30 HR.... Alice... is this true?"

"Yes, your honor..."

"With this stats you should be playing on a professional team."

"Objection! Trite! Not cool, pulling random facts up...it seems you did do your homework. But you failed! "

"Objection!" Ami yells from the jury.

"Ami, what are you doing... ?" The judge asks

"Your honor... I would like to give a clear testimony of the phone call..." Ami asked.

"Mr. Wright, any objections...?"

"No your honor."

"_What are you thinking Ami... This phone call can cause your friend this case..."_

"This trial has gone to long enough for today... We will continue this case tomorrow starting with a review from both sides, then Ami's testimony... Court is dismissed!"

The Judge banged his gavel then returned to his office.

Kris and the defendant walk back to the defense lobby.

"Way to go Kris, I think we are doing good." Makoto-Chan said as she tries hugs Kris.

Kris pushes her off while shaking his head... "This trial is long from over... and tomorrow may be the closer depending on what your friend will say..."

"Can I see Ami?"

"Sorry, but we can't see her... neither can Godot... do none of us will be prepared for whats going to happen..."

"Mr Wright, the judge would like to speak to you." The bailiff said.

"Okay."

Kris goes to the Judge's office.

"You wanted to see me your honor."

"Listen Mr. Wright, usually I would throw the Guilty verdict by now, but I didn't. This is your final warning, any useless objections in tomorrow's trial. I will ignore all information given from this trial and give the defendant the guilty verdict. Do you understand."

"Yes your honor."

"You are dismissed"

Kris left the judges office, and went straight to his office.

In a random act frustration Kris starts threw his suitcase at the wall...

"Damn... I lost... There is no way in hell I can win. "

Kris looks over the testimonies given today and took notes for his review.

"Tomorrow, its me vs Ami..."

End of Chapter 3

Author's note: A few things, first my character's name is based off of my real name... yes my parents spelled Kristorpher with a "K" and added and "r" but the "r" is silent.

Next: I'll spell check... I was in a rush with the last two chapters...

And this is not a dumb idea.... I'm just crazy enough to actually do something this risky...

If you don't like it... yeah...

Don't for get to review...

Next Time: Chapter 4: Trail closer, Kris vs. Ami.


	4. Turnabout Beginnings: Trial Closer

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

Series 1: Turnabout Beginnings

Chapter 4: Trial Closer

"It's time to wake up, That right time to wake up to the craziest radio show in the world..."

Kris's alarm clock sets off at 4:30 in the morning. As the alarm plays in the background, Kris walks to the bathroom and shaves to prepare for the last part of his first solo trial.

"Listen, Listen everyone! A big trail is about to close today as the new defense attorney, Kristorpher Wright, battle with Prosecutor Godot. Who will win?"

Kris turns off the alarm and gets dressed to take a morning walk.

It was a dark, warm cloudy day, as Kris walks though the woods.

"Okay Kris, this is it. I can't object to anything bad. The Judge is ready to close this case to the first mistake I make. But there are a few things that doesn't make sense. One, Who is Alice Tsukino? Two, Why was she at the scene of the crime. Three, Where is Usagi's brother at time of the crime?...Wait a second... Holy shit Kris, I'm not done yet... If I'm right, This case is closed and I searched up the wrong information. I need to get to my office before the trial begins."

Kris ran back to his house to pick up his suit and suitcase. Running like his life is on the line is quickly dashed to his office.

**Ten Minutes later**

Kris makes it to his office and jumped on his computer and researched new information.

"If this doesn't help my case...I don't know what will."

**Defense Lobby #2**

**11:30 am**

Kris enters the lobby tired, but something didn't seem right. Kris hears Ami and Godot talking in the courtroom.

Quiet as a mouse, Kris enters the courtroom to see that it was empty but Ami and Godot we're talking.

"Okay Ami, please tell me what happened during the phone call?" Godot asked.

"Usagi and I were talking about what they did to her brother. Usagi dressed up her brother to look like a girl and named him Alice." Ami responded.

"_Well that answered one of my questions..." _

"Usagi's brother wasn't happy about it and ran into his room."

"How old was Usagi's Brother?" Godot asked.

"He was about 7 years old." Ami responded.

"You have to tell the absolute truth today, The whole trial is riding on what you say." Godot says as he moves closer to Ami.

"Listen Godot... Once this trial is over, could you retire for a bit and join me on a trip around the world." Ami said as she hugs Godot.

"Sure Ami." Godot says as he holds on to Ami.

"_You have to be kidding me right?... This can't be happening. Ami...Godot... That trip was suppose to me and you... I should throw this case...I don't even care anymore."_

Kris quietly exits the courtroom and returns back to the defense lobby. Phoenix Wright enters the lobby and by the looks of it, he's not happy.

"Kris, you better not throw this case away."

"Whoa.... how did you know..."

"That doesn't matter, trust me, this is just revenge in the past..."

"Revenge, what did I do to Godot?"

"You did nothing, I'm going to be in the jury today disguised as someone else."

"*sigh* Okay, I'll do my best."

"Good, I'll see you later."

Phoenix left the defense lobby.

Kris decides to take a nap on the bench to reorganize his case.

Meanwhile back in the courtroom Phoenix approaches both Ami and Godot.

"What the hell is your problem? Godot that was a low blow there and you almost had an easy win." Phoenix says as he throws Godot on the wall.

"What do you mean...?" Godot says as he tries to escape.

"You knew Kris had feelings for Ami." Phoenix says as he drops Godot. Before leaving he says, " A quick hint... I said Kris "Had" feelings for Ami."

Phoenix leaves the courtroom.

Godot brushed himself off, got his papers, and returned back to his office.

Ami stood there lost for a moment, then she walked to the defense lobby.

Ami looks at Kris sleeping on the couch and thinks to herself,

"Does Kris really likes me?... This doesn't seem right..."

Meanwhile in Kris's sleep...

"_This nightmare needs to end now... Just how did I win my first trial? But that doesn't matter at the moment. The problem is me cross-examining Ami... Though it shouldn't be a problem now, since I don't have a hell of a chance to go out with her."_

**30 minutes later**

Kris wakes up in a hurry because he thought he over slept. Kris looks at his watch and sees that he has more than 2 hours to get ready for battle.

"_Okay, mind is cleared up and I'm ready to go."_

Makoto sees Kris and walks up to him.

"I guess this is it... My life is in Ami's testimony."

"Yeah, _I just hope nothing bad happens."_

The trial begins as the Judge bangs his gavel to get everyone in order.

"The trial shall now continue with the trial of ms. Makoto Kino."

"Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes your honor." Godot says with his cup of coffee in his hand.

"Is the defense ready?"

"Yes your honor." Kris says as he looks tired depressed but focused.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Wright?"

"No, your honor... I'm just a bit tired from yesterday...couldn't sleep."

"In case you have forgotten about our little meeting, you are on very thin ice today."

"Yes, your honor I remember."

"In that case, Mr. Godot your opening statements please."

"Yes your honor. From the yesterday, we have learned a lot about the defendant and the first witness. The Prosecution asks that one of the evidence provided yesterday is to be removed."

"_Damn it...What is he trying to remove?"_

"Request denied,"

"Denied? Are you saying that the stats sheet shown yesterday is important?"

"Yes, and I'm going to give you a different type of penalty. For every outburst you have, is a day suspension after this trial is over." The judge says as Godot takes a sip of his coffee.

"_Okay looks like I'm safe from Godot's coffee rages..."_

"Mr. Wright?"

"Yes your honor."

"Your review of yesterday's trial."

"Yes, your honor... Yesterday I have proven two things..."

"One, the witness that was on stand is a possible murder."

"and Two, the testimony is at fault and should not be saved in the court records."

"Objection!... Mr. Trite, that was not proven, stop lying and lets get on with this case."

"Mr. Wright, are you testing my nerves?"

"No your honor. Sorry."

"The Prosecution may call in their next witness."

Ami enters the courtroom and arrives at the witness stand. Ami looked depressed as she remembers what Phoenix has said earlier today.

"Your name and occupation please."

"Ami Mizuno, Student."

"Could you tells us about this phone call that was announced yesterday."

"Kris, you may also give your cross-examination as well."

"Yes, your honor..._This is it..._"

**Cross-examination** **(The phone call)**

"It was about 7:00 when I called Usagi"

"please continue" Kris said as Godot and the Judge gives him a weird look as they both know he bit his tongue and didn't want to receive a penalty.

"We talked about girl stuff for a while."

"What kind of girl stuff?"

"You know, Teen fads."

"_Teen Fads...this is not like you Ami...well I think any way..._ what happened next?"

"I heard Usagi's brother in the background throwing things."

"Any idea what things he was throwing?"

"It sounded like he threw a bat or something."

"_A bat? Not yet, too soon no need to object yet..."_

"What happened next Ami" Godot says as he drinks cup number 5 of the day.

"Usagi told me to call her back later."

"Did she call back later?"

"No, Makoto called me after I got out the shower."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Objection! This is irrelevant to the case."

"Overruled! This is a warning Mr. Godot. Please continue Mr. Wright."

"Yes your honor, Ami can you please answer my question?"

"Which one, The one you asked me 100 times before this whole incident began?"

The jury looks at each other as Phoenix shakes his head knowing that she has activated a bomb shell is Kris's head.

"_You Bitch, No... now is not the time to get mad... lets stayed focused."_

"No, how long ago did Makoto called after you took your shower?"

"I don't know..."

"_Another Outburst trap...I'm not falling for that one."_

"Okay, what did Makoto-chan talked about on the phone."

"The phone call was about Usagi-chan being missing?"

"The rest of the call was interrupted when you knocked on the door that night."

"_Why, why are you doing this to me..."_

"The defense rest your honor."

"Objection! The Defense will not rest. Mr. Trite, that was just lazy...and you know something happened during that run-in with Ami that night."

"Okay, I admit it. I talked to Ami the night of the murder, but the only thing I said to her was I got the job... that's it." Kris says as he sits down.

"Objection, Kris... don't lie to me, you said more that that." Ami yelled.

"Well Mr. Wright, what did you say to Ami?"

"Nothing... your honor... she slammed the door in front of me before I had a chance to extend the conversation."

"Is that true Ms. Mizuno"

"Yes thats true your honor."

"I see, any objections Mr Godot?"

"Yes your honor, just because Ami slammed the door in front of Kris's face doesn't mean that he purposely stopped Ami's conversation with the defendant."

"_This is not looking good for me..._Your honor... The defense would like to plead guilty."

The jury was confused as the judge nods his head no.

"Mr. Wright... it seems that you have given up... this is not like you..."

"Objection! This is my first case alone... and to add to this insult, I find the girl that I thought I loved, on the witness stand helping out Godot... Then you have Phoenix Wright out there in the jury watching my every move... I may not be the best lawyer... but I know when things has gone out of control."

"OBJECTION! Mr. Trite... What are you talking about... Ami and I are friends...nothing more....she knows about Mia..."

"Only friends... I don't think so..."

"Kris... let me explain"

"No need to Ami... Your honor... I'm going to end this trial like this... The Murder is Usagi's Brother aka Alice Tsukino, the phone call, The young voice given by the murder's testimony, this was too easy."

"Hold it! So what you are saying is that this was all revenge for dressing him up as a girl."

"Yes, your honor... I know this sounds crazy Godot...but its all true."

"That's insane... That can't be true...Alice?" Makoto-chan says as the entire courtroom looks at Alice.

"Kris....He tells lies.... its not true..." Alice says as the images inside his head begins to appear in his mind... "No....don't dress me up.... I'll tell mom...... HELP.....DAMN IT GET OFF OF ME" * POW *

" Oh no.... sis... stop playing around..... no...... Crap..... wake up...."

"Take the wig off... The game is over. The defense rest your honor."

"The court will take a 30 minute recess." The judge bangs the gavel.

Kris walks to the defendant's lobby and sits down on the couch. Ami follow behind looking for Kris. The bailiff told her that Kris wasn't see anyone during the 30 minute recess. Ami didn't understand why Kris solved the case so fast.

Meanwhile Godot and the judge were talking in his office.

"Your honor, do you really believe Mr Wright?"

"Yes I do Godot... somehow it all makes sense. But there are a few missing holes that needed to be filled... Hopefully this trial will end today."

"Damn it..." Godot walks out the office and returns back to the courtroom.

30 minutes has passed, and court was back in session.

"Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, your honor."

"After hearing everything that has happened, I actually believe that you have solved this case... But there is one question I need you to answer." The judge says to Mr. Wright, " What was Usagi motive for dressing her brother up?"

"_Whoa... didn't see that question coming. I don't know how to answer that question... I don't want to bullshit my answer... It might cause me the case... lets look back for a moment... Usagi told Makoto that she was kicked off the softball team. Then to figure out that she was hit twice... but I contradicted that theory. I'm going to take a wild guess... I hope I'm right..." _

"Your honor, Usagi dressed up her brother because it was just for fun. Sadly, things got out of control and her brother had killed by accident."

"Prosecutor Godot, any objections?"

"No your honor..." Godot says as he packs his papers up.

"Well, we have enough evidence to prove that Ms. Kino, was not the murder. Thus to end this case so we can all go home... We find the defendant Ms. Makoto Kino, Not...."

"OBJECTION!" Godot yelled,

"Prosecutor Godot! What are you doing."

"Your honor... for a moment I though you were going in the right direction... sadly you didn't go in the correct direction... Just because she was not the murder doesn't mean she didn't help."

"Objection, Godot, we have proved everything. There is nothing you can show that can throw this case to a new level."

"You honor, I would like to show you this piece of paper." Godot says as he hands the paper to the judge. "Read the note please your honor."

"Mr. Wright... is this true?"

"Wait, whats on the paper."

"This is a letter written to you by a Phoenix Wright... this explains that you have displayed illegal evidence to the court."

"Impossible... everything I have is 100% legal."

"Then prove it!" Godot says as he hands Kris the paper.

"_Study the paper well... That's not Phoenix's hand writing."_

"Objection! Godot... this trial ends now!... this is not Phoenix's hand writing... Its too neat..."

"Not funny Kris!" Phoenix says in the jury.

"If this was Phoenix's handwriting, the judge would have gone for his glasses. Just like in my first case. The Judge can barely read his chicken-scratch handwriting."

"Sad, but true, Mr. Godot... you are suspended for three month's without pay...Now to my verdict."

"We find Ms. Makoto Kino, NOT GUILTY! Court is now dismissed." The judge bangs his gavel.

Kris gathered his papers and left the courthouse and to his car. Outside his car was Ami, waiting for him.

"Kris, we need to talk..."

"What's to talk about? You hate me and used me as a tool. You almost caused me my first case. I could have lost my badge as well."

"Kris..."

"No more... I need to go home."

_Thus my first case ends with me driving home. For some reason, I was crying instead of being happy for defeating Godot and getting him suspended. Ami continues to call my phone, leaving voice messages..._

"_Kris it's me... Ami, can you please pick up... I still have the rose you tried to give me... I'm sorry... please call back."_

_After a week of this I finally called back... We talked for hours on the phone. Then, I figured out why I was sad that day... Ami, the thought of her being on the witness stand tore me apart... but now I feel a lot better. _

_Three weeks later I got a call from a person in France... Thus, my second trail begins..._

_But there was one thing I didn't know... The Von Karma's are the prosecutors for this case..._

End of Series One

A/N: Thats the end of series one... sorry about the delay, had a crap load of Physics stuff I had to finish and get done... now that I have some free time, I might post the second series sometime this month.

Review, and please, no flames.


	5. Turnabout Lyoko: New Introductions

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

Series 2: Turnabout Lyoko

Chapter 1: A new Introduction

"Nothing like a good cup of coffee to start doing some research." Kris says as he looks up different types of suits.

"_My name is Kristorpher Wright, For those who skipped past the four chapters, or don't understand my character yet, I guess now would be an appropriate time to tell you. First of all, I am on vacation from doing any lawyer things because of the last case. No crime, no murders for a past few months. Anyway I have a emotional problem. From time to time will become very depressed or angry. Most likely I would try to find a place to abort or be alone. Currently Ami and I are dating, and things are looking good. The whole thing between her and Godot was just trap. I it was anyway, she never told me why she liked Godot anyway. Now that I've explained some of my character traits I guess I shall continue this story."_

"Kris, go to bed... I need someone to warm me up." Ami said as she waits her "snuggle bear" to get in bed.

"I'll be in bed in a moment... Just have to shut down my computer." Kris said as he starts to shut his computer down, he gets an Instant message from Phoenix.

"Hey, I need you tell you about the prosecutors who has returned from their suspension."

"What are you talking about, I'm not being part of another trial until I get a call."

"Trust me, during my line of work... Cases comes to you but not by phone calls."

"Really... what do you mean not by phone calls?"

"Your going to France right?"

"Yeah, Ami and I are going there for the summer."

"Bring your attorney's badge with you."

"Okay, tell me about the two prosecutors."

"Beware of the Von Karmas."

"The Von Karmas…? What are they a T.V sitcom?"

"No, stay serious, these two prosecutors are not to be toyed with."

"Why, what's the worse that could happen?"

"You'll be whipped or electrocuted or both."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too good... look we can talk tomorrow, Ami's about to drag me off the computer."

"Okay, I'm also bringing a student with me."

"A Student…?"

"Don't worry?"

"Okay, I'm logging off."

Kris logs off the computer and finally goes to bed.

"It's about time Kris." Ami said in a grumpy way.

"Sorry, I ran into Phoenix and I had to get some information."

"Information about what….?"

"The Von Karmas... sounds German."

"I'm not sure; I think they are German..."

"I don't know, but they don't scare me... lets get some sleep, I have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay, good night snuggle bear."

"_Damn that nickname..._good night honey bunny..._Damn that sounds wrong..._"

The next morning Kris wakes up early in the morning to do his usual morning workout.

"_The Von Karmas, I heard Godot talking about them to the judge... but now is not the time for thinking about court things. I need to complete my plans for our trip to France. I really hope this works."_

Kris returned home from his workout, tired and sweaty as usual. Kris took a shower, got dressed in normal clothes, not the usual suit and attorney badge, just a pair of black jeans and a blue polo.

"Ami, I'm going to meet up with Phoenix for a bit, are you okay if I leave you here to watch over the house?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, now would be a good time for me to catch up with the other girls."

"Okay, I'll be back, later."

Kris left his house and made his way to his office. When Kris entered, a sound of a whip crackling in the air fills the office.

"What in the hell is that!?" Kris asked as he see Phoenix with one of Franciska's whips.

"This is a whip."

"No SHIT thats a whip! What are you doing with that!"

"Just preparing you for you future cases."

"What the hell, future cases... are you saying that the Von Karmas are deadly?"

"No, they are a pain in the ass to complete a cross-examination."

"Okay... Who's the new guy?"

"Oh, this is Apollo... He doesn't talk that much."

"Well duh, he's only 3 years old. Wait a second... is he your son?"

"Yeah...go figure, out of all of the girls that I had one night stands before my court years began...she would be the one who would pop out of nowhere and have a baby."

"Where's your wife?"

"She got in a terrible accident and lost some of her memory..."

"How did she remember you?"

"Three days before that fateful day, we met..."

"Ah I see."

"Well, now thats over...back to cracking this whip...don't flinch or you will feel the wrath of the Von Karma imitated by me."

"No...no no no... no!" Kris said as he gets whipped by Phoenix.

Three hours has passed as Kris has the whips in his hand, "Now its time for revenge!"

"Oh shit...didn't see that coming..."

Another three hours later Apollo has the whip and both Kris and Phoenix says, "Good Apollo...put the whip down... No..."

After nine long hours of avoiding whips and getting hit in the process Kris finally gets home.

Ami was currently on the phone with Rei.

"Anyway, what are you doing when you get to France?" Rei said as she continues to read about her past ancestors.

"I'm not sure...but...Oh my god, Kris! What happened to you." Ami said as she sees Kris covered in whip marks and scars.

"Yeah, just training... thats all." Kris says as he takes three to five steps before he fall on the ground.

"Rei, I'll talk to you tomorrow...bye." Ami said as she hangs up the phone and helps Kris up to the couch.

"What kind of training were you doing?" Ami asked as she begins to tend to the wounded Kris.

"Remember the talk we had about the Von Karma's... well Phoenix Wright trained me to resist the whip."

"They allow whips in court?"

"I'm not sure, but if they do. I have a long way to go before my next case..."

"Kris are you sure we can go to France... you are injured very badly."

Kris gets up but sits back down because the pain was overwhelming.

"I should recover before our trip... don't worry I'm okay... I just need some rest."

That night Kris went to sleep, having nightmares left and right. One about Franciska Von Karma...

"Please don't whip me... No...AHHHHH!"

"Kris....KRIS!!! wake up." Ami said as she starts to shake Kris to aid him to wake up faster.

"Damn, I'm not sure if I'm up for the challenge..."

"Don't say that Kris. You can give up because of that one dream… if it makes you feel better how about I make you a cup of coffee."

"Okay," Kris says as he lays back in bed.

Ami goes to the kitchen and notices that Kris didn't shut his computer down all the way. Ami looks at the screen and sees a open document in the tab bar.

"I know I shouldn't but…" Ami clicks on the file and begins to read the file.

[ Plans for France: Avoid any new cases

Look for old classmates

Visit old school and principal.

Marry Ami.

End of plans]

Ami eyes began to water as she sees the last item on the list.

"That's why he wanted to go to France…"

"Ami… where's the coffee?" Kris asked as he got out of bed. Ami quickly returned to computer back to how he had it.

"What wrong Ami?" Kris said as he can see that Ami was crying.

"Nothing… I just miss Usagi." Ami said as she clings on to Kris's injured shoulder.

"Ow! That would be my arm that has received the wrath of Francesca." Kris says in a playfully matter.

Kris and Ami finally return back to bed.

The next day, Kris wakes up around 6:00 in the morning to start his morning workout. Ami in the other hand didn't log off the computer and she begins to look though Kris's other files. There was a folder that had all of his school worksheets, journal logs, and HTML codes files. Ami looked at his Journal Log to see if she can get any information that Kris wouldn't tell her. The first file Ami clicks on was titled "My last day in Lyoko."

[November 21, 1980

This is it; Xana is going down and with the crew on my side, there is no way we can possibly lose. Our mission was to finally shut them down. The operation happens tonight around 8:35pm. That when the school dance shall occur and most likely there will be no security to worry about.

( 35 minutes later)

The mission is on schedule, Jeremie, a good friend of mine, sent me to the ice sector. The others were keeping watch out for anyone who was controlled by the evil Xana. Anyway, once I set foot on land I was to meet Aelita, a girl Jeremie met when he first logged on to this virtual world.

(2 hours in the mission)

Something terrible has happen... No response from the Jeremie and my life points are very low. Three more hits and I will be sent back and the mission will fail.

(The last part of the log could not load.)

End of log]

Ami stood there shocked as she looks at the different things he has done.

"This is a side of Kris I would never thing I would see. Something doesn't seem right…. I'll ask him later I guess."

As she logs off the computer she hears a beep. It was an instant message from the Jeremie from the blog.

"Hey Kris, Respond back as soon as possible… I need you to return back here once more… I heard from a certain source that you are a defense attorney. I'm being framed that I murder my girlfriend and two others..."

The Instant messenger crashed before the last few sentences were showed. Ami looks at the message that was still there... "I thought he wasn't defending anyone during our trip." Ami finally logs off the computer and shuts it down. Later that day Ami decided to go on a little walk to Kris's office. As Ami walks to the office her phone rings, it was Rei.

"Hello, Ami speaking."

"Ami listen up, I've found Kris passed out in the middle of the road... I'm driving him to a hospital."

"Is he okay?"

"I'm not so sure, I think he was attacked."

"Which hospital are they taking Kris?"

"I'm not sure but I have to give out some information to the police officer, I'll call you as soon as I'm done with the officer."

Rei hangs up the phone and started to explain the accident that happened.

Ami walks in to see the injured Kris lying on the bed, motionless that is. Ami tried her hardest to not cry. After three hours passed, Kris finally wakes up from his unnoticed sleep.

"Von KARMA'S!" Kris shouted as he begins to notice that he is in a hospital bed.

Ami quickly ran in the room to see that Kris is back to his normal self.

"Kris, what happened?" Ami asked.

"I don't know, if anything, ask your friend Rei... I think she seen the entire incident." Kris said as the doctor walks in to see that Kris was okay.

"I don't know how you recovered so fast... you looked dead for a moment..." the doctor says as he checks Kris's charts. "I see, I guess there's no need to hold you here anymore... you can sign out in the lobby."

Kris gets out of the bed as Ami quickly covers him up.

"Kris! Your not dressed..." Ami said as she gave a small blush towards Kris and not the doctor. The doctor shakes his head as he walks out of the room. Kris grabs his clothes and got dressed. Ami watched as Kris got dressed... to kill time she started asking Kris some questions?

"Hey Kris?... what did you do before you met Phoenix?"

"I was a young adventurer... but I don't think you are interested in something like that."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I just can't... I need to finish getting dressed...there are a few things I don't want you to see." Kris said as he kindly kicks Ami outside the room.

"Damn it... didn't get a single hint about his past... I guess I'll try again at a later time."

Kris finally takes out his cell phone that is synced to his computer.

"Okay, lets see what messages I missed."

Kris opens the Instant Messenger application to see he's received a message from an old friend of his.

"**Hey Kris, Respond back as soon as possible… I need you to return back here once more… I heard from a certain source that you are a defense attorney. I'm being framed that I murder my girlfriend and two others...**"

"Jeremie... your still alive...how did you know I was a defense attorney?"

"..."

"Damn no response... I guess I have to postpone my plans. I guess I should take Ami with me too just so I won't have to deal with that damn Elisabeth again."

Kris finally leaves the room, Ami waited for him the entire time, ten minutes to be correct.

After signing out of the hospital, Kris finally got a flight to France. The plane leaves in about 10 hours. Kris quickly made a quick stop to his office to grab his attorney things because he knows that his next case about to start soon. Ami stood at the office door to see whats in his office.

"This is Kris's Office?" Ami said as she looks around. She sees a picture of Kris and Godot drinking a cup of coffee. "I wonder if I made the right decision?"

Kris closes his suitcase and made his way to the office door to see Ami looking at a old picture of him and Godot.

"I didn't know you too were friends..." Ami said in a low soft tone.

"Actually, he was my high school teacher..."

"What happened to him?"

"I'll tell you when we get to France..."

"Okay."

_Ami and Kris made their way to France to begin his next case but something weird was going on as they land in France._

"What the hell? Manfred!" Kris said as he quickly hides Ami behind a wall.

"Did I hear something..." Manfred looked around to see that he was hearing things.

Once Manfred left the airport Kris finally gets Ami.

"What was that all about?" Ami asked as she brushed herself off.

"If you see him, hide... This guy is bad news, and I am 100 percent sure that I will see him in court."

"Kris... is that you?" A guy wearing a purple and yellow suit with spiky like hair.

"um... who are you?" Ami asked as she stepped out in front of Kris trying to defend him.

"Ami, let me take care of this one..." Kris said as he approached the guy.

"I know you from somewhere... but where..." Kris said as he checks out the guy.

"Does "Lyoko" rings a bell?" the guy asked.

"Lyoko!... That right your crazy cat man Odd Della Robbia!" Kris said

"Odd....Della...Robbia?... thats a weird name?" Ami said as she returns back to Kris's shoulder.

"If my name is so weird...then whats yours" Odd said

"My name is Ami Mizuno."

"Ami... Why does it feel like I heard that name before." Odd said, "But enough of that... What are you doing here Kris?"

"I believe that Jeremie needed my help."

"Again?"

"What do you mean by Again?"

"Jeremie has been getting his self in a crap load of trouble. Lately he's been arrested for a murder that I know he didn't do but everything points to him."

"Do you know who defending Jeremie?"

"Going by the news report... You are!"

Kris acted surprised even though he knew already.

"Can you take me to the scene of the crime?"

"I can't but I think he can...but he's a bit off in the mind... his girlfriend was one of the murder victims."

"I see... I guess its time for me to start my investigation."

END of chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the long introduction... I had to squeeze three chapters into one... If you think this chapter is long... then wait until you read the next chapter...

Chapter 2: Investigation part 1...


	6. Turnabout Lyoko: Investigation part 1

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

Series 2: Turnabout Lyoko

Chapter 2: Investigation part 1

Ami, Kris and Odd walked to Kris's old school before the "return to the past" was first activated.

"Ah, This is as far as I can take you... was for a guy named Ulrich Stern." said Odd as he gives Kris a note. "Read it before Ulrich gets here."

Kris nods his head and opens the paper. The note was written in code so no one else could read it. Ami looks at the paper confused.

"Um, Kris... What does that mean?" Ami asked as she turns the note upside down

"It's written in a old code I still remember." Kris says as he takes the paper back from Ami. "Let's see what it says" Kris says to himself as he reads the note.

[ Listen, The murder is not Jeremie, but for you to solve this mystery, you must CHEAT to win.]

"_That's a bit weird...why was CHEAT translated..."_ Kris looks at the paper again to see if he could see why that word wasn't translated.

"It looks like you have received a note from Odd." A guy said as he approaches Kris.

"You must be Ulrich Stern."

"Yeah, I'm the student investigator for this special trial."

"Special trial?"

"A team trial... where either there's a new prosecutor in training or defense attorney."

"But the Von Karma's are not new..."

"Going by this record," Ulrich hands Kris a folder containing records. "They have been classified as PIT."

"So, what you are saying is that its a two on one trial."

"Yeah... since you are alone in this trial, if the trial goes into the second day the Prosecutor that has the most experience will take control."

"_Well looks like I'm facing whip lady first then its the __**electric-man**__ (mega-man selection theme plays)_"

"Okay, do you have any questions before we begin?" Ulrich says to Kris and Ami.

Ami looks at Kris and holds on to him. Kris thinks about his past and how he is going tell Ami.

"Yes, I have a few questions? Where is Jeremie?"

"... That backstabbing bastard you speak of. I wish I could believe he was my friend and was innocent but the facts and evidence already points to him... and the fact that he killed my girlfriend."

At first, Kris wanted to punch some sense into Ulrich, but he remembers what Odd has said earlier.

"Okay, do you know when and where the murder took place." Kris asked.

"The Autopsy should take care of all questions?" Ulrich says as he hands Kris a copy of the Autopsy.

"Kris, there are two...for now I am only allowed to give you one of them."

"_Okay, lets see what we can make out of this autopsy report._

_[name] Yumi Ishiyama _

_[age] 17_

_[sex] female_

_[time of death] 13:40_

_[cause of death] deadly blow to head by a heavy object._

_Okay, now its time to ask some questions...real questions."_

"Ulrich, what can you tell me about your girlfriend?" Kris asked.

"at the day of the murder we broke up." Ulrich said as Kris gives him a weird look

"If you and Yumi broke up, why are you heartbroken about her untimely death."

"_Suddenly I remember a quick story Phoenix told me during is time as a lawyer."_

"_Kris remember this, some question can not be answer if you don't have the proper evidence. When you ask a question sometimes they might hide the truth. Its your job to get all important information, even if it means breaking them down in to tears."_

"_Two red locks and one black lock appeared."_

"_Red lock are easy to break... but black locks is a different story... if you want to have a chance of breaking the lock...you'll have to change the color to red first."_

"..." Ulrich had nothing to say.

"I see... I'll come back to you later. I need to visit the detention center and have a talk to Jeremie." Kris says as walks away. Ami follows Kris but looks back a Ulrich as he sits down on the bench.

"Kris what did you do to Ulrich?" Ami asked

"I asked a question and I saw a few things... I'll explain tonight."

After walking for three hours, they finally made it to the detention center.

"Ami, I need you to stay out here for now, I have to get some private information and I can't have you around."

"Okay, I'll wait." Ami said as she gives Kris a peck on the cheek. "Don't be long."

Kris enters the detention center and shows his attorney's badge to the officer.

Jeremie enters the room with a frown look on his face.

"Ah, it seems that you have gotten yourself in a lot of trouble. It a good thing you came to me and not someone else."

"..."

"Damn it Jeremie!... you made a deal to stay out of trouble... I can't always bail your out you know."

"I... Know but, I'm not the murder."

"I know that, It my job and promise to make sure that you will get that not guilty verdict. Anyway, I have a few questions to ask you."

"Okay, but one thing though."

"What would that be?"

"how in the hell did you get here so fast."

"Private Jet... you know, the person I use to work for had a few friends."

"Ah, okay... ask away."

"Where were you at the time of the murder."

"I was in my room talking to Aelita about our plans for this summer. Ulrich and I planned to go out on a double date that night."

"Then what happen next?"

"I asked Aelita to visit the factory that night."

"Hold on, if you were talking to Aelita at the time of the murder, then where's Yumi?"

"Yumi was with Sissy at the time."

"But that can't be possible, Sissy is dead too."

"Sissy dead?"

"You didn't know about it?"

"No, I was hauled away when they saw me with Aelita's dead body in my hands."

"Do you have a key time of when they locked you up?"

"It was 12:00"

"12:00.... according_ to the autopsy Yumi died at 13:40... either Jeremie is lying to me or this autopsy is a lie... I shall keep note of this for now."_

"Excuse me sir but his time is up." said the officer as he point to the clock.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow... this investigation isn't over yet."

Kris leaves the detention center and meets back up with Ami.

" Did you get any new leads to this case?" Ami asked as she hugs Kris.

"Just a few things, nothing to serious." Kris said as he takes out a map. "Okay it's getting dark, lets go to the hotel and stop rest for the night."

Ami nods her head as she seems to feel a bit sleepy herself.

The two arrived at the hotel and checked in. Ami and Kris takes the elevator, during the ride up she asked Kris a question.

"What did you do to Ulrich?" Ami asked.

Kris sighed first before giving his answer, "I was once told, do anything to help your case without getting in trouble." The Elevator doors opened and they arrived to their room. After Ami and Kris got their things unpacked Kris told Ami to meet him in the living room part of the hotel room. Once Ami arrived Kris warned her that the information he is about to tell you is top secret, and might change or effect your life. Ami nods her head.

"Okay, I guess its time to tell you about my past. First of all, I was a student here. That should explain why I knew all the teachers and were all the rooms were. At the time there was an old abandoned factory found outside school grounds. Jeremie, my defendant, was a old friend of mine. We were top computer programmers. We made a few video games in the past. Well one day, during lunch, I decided to make a mini journey to the abandoned factory. In doing so, I found a supercomputer and three pods. At first I didn't know what to do or what to think. So in response I told Jeremie. Jeremie was the person who activated the computer. On the computer there was a government virus code name: XANA. None of us knew what it meant, but it was evil and had to be stopped. After a few months, he figured out how to use the program. At the time, only Jeremie and I knew about the supercomputer. Time passed and three other teens also joined in the fun; Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. Our mission was to shut down the computer before it was too late. Jeremie found a girl that was stranded on the virtual world."

"What was the name of the virtual world?" Ami asked.

"The name of the world is call Lyoko. This place is where Jeremie and Aelita first met. Since that day, Jeremie made it is life mission to bring Aelita back into the real world. A few months later, Jeremie accomplished that goal and Aelita returned back to earth. Our final mission was to shut XANA down for good. We all know that it wasn't going to be an easy job. I decided to enter Lyoko one last time. During that mission, the government found the factory and supercomputer. Before Jeremie was able to use a program that controls time, I gave him a list of commands to enter. This list of commands keeps a journal of all the events that happened after the "Return to the Past" that was used"

"So, if the mission was to be successful, you and I would've never met?" Ami asked

Kris nodded his head and looks at the clock, "look at the time, we should rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

Ami looked at Kris then followed him to bed.

_**Thus thats the end of investigation day 1. **_

_**The next chapter: Chapter 3: Investigation day 2**_


	7. Turnabout Lyoko: Investigation part 2

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

Series 2: Turnabout Lyoko

Chapter 3: Investigation Part 2

The alarm goes off and Kris and Ami gets dressed as they have a very long day to gather information for tomorrows trial. Kris takes out a red notebook that was in his laptop bag and starts to write in it. Ami walks over and asks him what was he writing down. At first Kris didn't want to answer because there was a lot of things he didn't want Ami to know. Kris looks at Ami and told her to stay at the hotel for the day.

"Why!" Ami shouted

"Because, I'm entering dangerous territory... and I don't want you to get hurt." Kris says as he closes the red notebook.

"Kris... I don't want to stay at the hotel..." Ami said as she holds on to Kris.

"Listen Ami, I have to ask harmful questions today and I don't want you around me because your going to get emotional..." Kris says as he breaks Ami hold.

"But...Kris this isn't fair. I promise that I won't get in your way or make anything emotional."

"I'm sorry, but my mind is made up." Kris looks at his watch, "It's 7:15, I have to get all of my paper work in before 20:00..."

Ami sighed and walked back into the hotel. Kris shakes his head then reopen his red notebook. Inside the notebook was a list of locations and people to question. The first person on his list was Odd Della Robbia.

Kris takes off in a hurry to see where Odd was last located. The first place Kris checked was the lunch room. Odd and Ulrich were sitting together eating breakfast before their next class. Odd sees Kris and tells him to come here.

"When did you become a defense attorney?" Ulrich asked

"Two years after leaving the AMS to become a regular human."

"The AMS?... Are you crazy, don't you know what you have missed?" Odd said

"Yeah, The big mission to capture Dr. Curien. I was going to be Rogan's Partner but since I resigned, Agent G took my spot."

"Does your friend Ami know about you previous life?" Ulrich asked.

"I only told her the first quarter of my life. I'm surprised she didn't recognized me from her previous days as a sailor scout."

"Dude... you still remember those times?" Ulrich asked

"Yeah, the return to the past jogged my memory at the time, so I made journals in my personal computer."

"The one that you have now or the one that you let Jeremie borrow?" Odd asked

"The one that I have now, but its back in America at the time being."

"Ah, how is it to be an American Defense attorney?" Ulrich asked

"It's crazy, but it important that I keep my wits with me to solve important cases and make sure the innocent remains innocent." Kris said as he pulls out a red notebook, "Since you guys are here, I have some questions to ask you both."

"Is it about the murder of Yumi, if so I don't want to talk about it." Ulrich said in a demanding way.

"Yumi's murder doesn't bother me. It's the fact that Aelita and Sissy was killed at the same time but in different locations."

"Yumi's murder doesn't bother you? What is your problem!" Ulrich yelled

"Listen, I have 15 hours to gather information to save Jeremie. I have three dead bodies and three different locations. Right now one death doesn't bother me. IT'S THE THREE DEATHS THAT FUCKING BOTHERING ME!" Kris yelled to get his point straight with Ulrich.

"Any Idea what was the cause of the three deaths?" Odd said as he tries to calm the two guys down.

"well, on Yumi's autopsy, her cause of death was a deadly blow to the head." Kris said as he writes down Odd's Important question.

"Did you get the other two girls autopsy's yet?" Odd asked

At first Kris didn't know if he did or not, so he checked his court records to see that he only has Yumi's.

"Crap... I have to get the other two girls autopsies meet me here at 14:05 to finish our questioning." Kris said as he ran out of the lunchroom.

In a flash Kris goes to the police office to run right in to Franciska Von Karma.

"Watch where your going... or the next time..." Franciska stopped as notices that its Kris, not Phoenix.

"Are you friends with a Phoenix Wright?" Franciska asked as she checks out the scared attorney.

"I'm his cousin." Kris said as he tries to keep his cool and not freak out.

"Your his cousin... you don't have the same spiky hair like him." Franciska says as she notice that she a bit closer to a guy than she would normality be.

"Um..." Kris said as he tries to get out of her hug, " _My goodness, what in the hell is going on... I thought Phoenix says that she was going to whip the living hell out of me... I wonder If she knows that I'm the defense attorney. I have an idea, but I hope Ami listens to me and stays at the hotel. If she catches me, I'm good as dead."_

"I have a question... do you have a copy of the other two autopsies." Kris asked hoping that she wouldn't catch on.

Franciska released Kris for her grip and gave him the other two autopsies. For a moment Kris thought his luck has turned for a changed, but fate showed it's ugly face and things took a wild spin.

"If I find out that you are the defense attorney for this case." Franciska takes out her whip, " I will make sure you return back to America in a body bag.

Once Franciska finished her sentence Kris disappeared in the speed of light. "Oh shit, that was too close. Well since I'm going to be dead by the end of this series I might as well tell Ami the full truth.

Once Kris got out of Franciska's site, Ami appeared from behind a tree.

"Did the threat work?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, but now its time for you to pay a collateral. What information did you get from his past."

"Well, this is what he told me about some weird virtual world called Lyoko." Ami said as Franciska writes everything down on a green notebook.

"Lyoko... anything else you can tell me about Kris."

"Well, he doesn't want anyone to know that he is the defense attorney for this case." Once Ami said that Franciska quickly had a change of heart and stopped writing notes down.

"um... Ami, did you just say that Kris is the defense attorney for this case?..."

"Yeah?"

"You might want to find Kris as soon as possible. If my father figured out what I just did, he might kill him."

"Kill Kris?... why?" Ami asked

"My father has a deep hatred towards anyone who is related or friends of Phoenix Wright."

"Then I should leave before its too late." Ami said as she starts to roam the city looking for Kris.

Once Ami got out of Franciska's site, her father appears behind her.

"Did you give Kris the autopsy?" Manfred said as he takes out the same weapon he used on phoenix 9 years ago.

"Yes father, I'm sorry... I didn't know Kris was a defense attorney..."

"Give me the green notebook, your off this case!"

"But Father..."

"Don't but Father me, It seems you can't be trusted at all. Still helping a Wright. You've brought great shame on our family's name."

Once Manfred received the green note book, Franciska slowly walks away and returns back to the hotel the two were staying at.

Meanwhile Kris sits down at a coffee cafe comparing the three autopsies.

[autopsy 1]

_[name] Yumi Ishiyama _

_[age] 17_

_[sex] female_

_[time of death] 13:40_

_[cause of death] deadly blow to head by a heavy object._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

[autopsy 2]

_[name] Aelita Schaeffer_

_[age] 18_

_[sex] female_

_[location body found] Factory_

_[time of death] 13:40_

_[cause of death] Poisoned_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

[autopsy 3]

_[name] Elisabeth Delmas_

_[age] 19_

_[sex] Female_

_[location body found] Gymnasium_

_[time of death] 13:40_

* * *

_[cause of death] Poisoned _

"_Hold it... Yumi's location of death is missing... I need to go back to the office to get an updated autopsy for Yumi Ishiyama."_ Once Kris left the cafe, Ami sees him at a long distance away. Ami tried calling his phone but it was off.

"Damn it Kris, don't go to the office. Your are in grave danger." Ami said to her self as she tries to catch up to Kris.

Kris finally makes it to the office. The time was 13:38 when Kris enters the office.

"Excuse me officer, I need an update of an autopsy."

"I need proof, that either your are an officer or a attorney for the up coming trial." said the officer behind the desk

Kris shows his defense attorney badge to the officer behind the desk.

"Look in the room to your right."

Kris nods his head and goes to the room. Once he opened the door the time was 13:40, and there was Franciska...Dead.

"Officer, there is a dead person in the room." Kris yelled

"What?" The officer rushed to the room to see the late Franciska.

Manfred, enters the building wondering whats going on.

"Me, the murder! Thats impossible!" Kris yelled as he is hauled away in cuffs.

Manfred opens the green notebook and crosses off one of his objectives.

"Now that Kris is out the picture, I shall finally regain my respect as, top prosecutor in the world!"

The time was 19:55 when Ami came to the detention center to see Kris.

"Kris! What happened" Ami asked as she sees a very tired Kris.

"I entered a room at the wrong time and now somehow the murder of Franciska is pinned down on me."

"But how? I seen Franciska earlier after you ran into her."

"Wait, you were spying on me?"

"Yes, I was spying on you because I wanted to be with you."

Kris stopped his self and thought of tomorrow's case.

"What's going to happen now with tomorrow's trial?" Ami asked.

"Most likely I'll have to defense both Jeremie and myself." Kris said as the officer behind him telling him this he has 1 minute left.

"Listen Ami, I only have one minute left. Grab my suit and suit cases and bring it to the courtroom tomorrow."

"Okay Kris, but what happens if you fail tomorrow."

"Thats one option I don't want to think about."

Ami leaves the detention center and returns back to the office.

Later that night Manfred breaks into the room Ami and Kris were staying in. Thinking quick on his feet, Manfred adds new evidence that will prove that Kris is guilty.

"If this works, then I can have my shot at Phoenix... then I can finally rest in peace."

Once Manfred leaves the room, Ami turns on the light to see that nothing has changed.

"I swore I heard Manfred in this room, I think I'm going crazy." Ami says as she walks to the light switch, but right before she turns off the lights. Ami sees a trail of blood going towards the briefcase for tomorrow's case and back to the door. "Hold it, this path wasn't here earlier."

Manfred hears Ami outside of the door. "Damn, shes going to blow my cover...unless..." Manfred takes a statue that has a big A. "Its time to go back to my old ways!" Manfred quickly opens the door and shuts it. Wearing black gloves, Manfred sneaks behind Ami and knocks her out with the statue.

"This should keep you out of my hair for now." Manfred says as he drags the unconscious Ami, back in to bed. "Now be a good girl and stay here until the trial ends."

**With Ami out cold and Kris's files rearranged.**

**Whats going to happen in tomorrow's case.**

**Just wait and see.**

**End of chapter 3**

**Next time: Chapter 4 Trial Opener, Ami's missing!**


	8. Turnabout Lyoko: Trial Opener part 1

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

Created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

Series 2: Turnabout Lyoko

Chapter 4: Trial opener, Ami's missing

(Defense Lobby 1)  
(15:10)

Kris looks around the defense lobby as starts to worry about Ami. "Where in the hell is she?" Worried about Ami, Kris takes out his cell phone that he had hidden in this jacket he had with him and called the room Ami and himself was staying in.

"…"

Ami didn't pick up the phone. Kris walked up to the bailiff to see how much time he has left until the trial starts.

"The next upcoming trial starts in 20 minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Kris says as he figures out that he has a 10 minute window to get to the hotel and back before the trial begins.

As Kris made his way to the door, Jeremie sees Kris leaving the lobby.

"Kris, where are you going?" asked Jeremie

"I'm checking up on Ami, she didn't pick up the phone at the hotel. I'll be back before the trial starts."

Jeremie noticed Kris's concerned look on his face. For some weird reason it reminded him of Ulrich. "Go on Kris, I'll wait. Just make sure that you are back before the trial starts."

"Please Ami, be Alright."

(Hotel Room A-12)  
(15:15)

"Crap 15 minutes until the trial starts got to find Ami."

Once Kris opens the door, he noticed Ami lying on the ground. Angry at himself for letting something like this happen to his girlfriend, Kris tries to wake Ami up. Sadly, nothing worked and Kris was running out of time. Thinking on his feet, Kris picked up Ami and laid her down on the bed. While Kris was carrying Ami, he notices a bump on her head. "Did she fall or was this the work on Manfred?" Kris looked at the clock and noticed that he only had 7 minutes to get back to the court lobby.

"Crap… Ami I swear I will find out who did this to you, but for now I'm going to let you rest." Kris says as he quickly changes into his defense attorney suit and grabs his Briefcase.

"Damn it Manfred, what did I do to deserve this!"

(Courtroom # 2)  
(15:30)

Jeremie looks outside starts to panic, "Where in the hell is Kris!"

The Bailiff tells Jeremie to return back to the bench.

The Judge walks in the courtroom and took his seat in his chair. "The trial of Jeremie Belpois is now in session!" "Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes" Manfred says with a silent smirk on his face.

"Is the defense ready?"

"…"

"Where is the defense?" The judge asks.

"You honor, he's running a few minutes late?" Jeremie said in response to the judge's question.

"Why is he running late?" The Judge asked Jeremie.

"Objection; your honor if the lawyer isn't going to show up on time, then end this trial right now, it's a waste of your time." Manfred says proudly as he knows that Kris has taken his bait by checking up on the unconscious Ami.

"Well to be fair I'm going to give him two minutes." The judge says as he looks at his watch.

One minute passed and the courtroom doors fly open. There stands a very tired and angry Kris ready to defend."

"Sorry your honor for being late, I had to take care of an emergency caused by the prosecution!"

"Objection, your honor there is no need to blame the prosecution for his reasons for being late. Again he is wasting your time."

"Objection overruled, do you have evidence on why you blame the Prosecution on why you are late Mr. Wright."

"Yes your honor! Please take a look at this your honor."

"Is that, Edgeworth's trophy?"

"Yes your honor… this trophy was given to me as a gift before I left America to come here for today's trial."

"Then why is it bent up as if it was used as a murder weapon."

"It was used as a murder weapon Manfred!"

"Your honor, I want this item to place into the court record."

"Objection, Your honor this item was used in attempt to kill my girlfriend Ami Mizuno!"

The jury was shocked at Kris's random claim.

"Order, order in the court!" The judge yelled, "Again Mr. Wright I'm going to ask you, do you have proof of this wild claim."

"Yes your honor, these are papers found in my briefcase."

"And what are you proving with this baseless conjecture." Asked Manfred

"Look at my briefcase!"

(Zooms in on the number lock)

"As you look at the lock the three digits are 0-0-0. When close the briefcase it goes to the last three digits entered to remind what the code is. However, when you close it… the three digits shows not my code but it shows a hidden message. The number shows 7-6-7. Look at your cell phone your honor."

The judge pulls out his cell phone then says, "All I see is numbers… nothing special."

"Wait, how do you not have numbers on your cell phone?"

"It's a jitterbug, what do you expect an old person like me to do with that kind of phone…Text."

"Your honor, if you look at the right side of each number it should have the letters there." Kris says in a low but yet embarrassed tone.

"Ah, there's the letter… I wonder if I can get Twitte-"

"Objection, will the defense get to the point already!" Manfred yells.

"Sustained, Mr. Wright what is the point of the numbers 7-6-7?"

"If you look at your cell phone it should spell S-O-S."

The judge checks his phone again and confirmed that it does spell S.O.S.

"As you see your honor, my briefcase only shows this if anything is altered or switched after it was set."

"In other words your honor, someone has changed his files?" Jeremie said to make since of what Kris had said.

"Who altered your briefcase?" the judge asked.

"It was the prosecution your honor."

"Objection; again with the baseless conjecture, do you have proof."

"Well…" Kris starts to say

"_I did but I forgot where I was going with this… damn it short term memory… you win again."_

"Well Mr. Wright, do you have proof of Mr. Von Karma altering any data or information inside your briefcase?"

"No your honor…"

The Judge bangs his gavel then says, "Okay, that was a huge waste of time so if anything the jury will not accept any evidence used in this small argument."

"The prosecution agrees with the judge's term."

"The Defense will object and wishes that the trophy will remain in the court records."

"Will the prosecution object to the defense request?"

"No your honor, I agree to the defense request and I will also prove that the trophy was used to murder one of the victims."

"_What in the hell is Manfred thinking? Four dead bodies and I know for a fact that once I mention his daughter he is going to press me until I slip up. I know that I'm not guilty and Jeremie isn't guilty as well."_

"Your honor, before we begin the main trial there is something that's bothering me? We have four dead bodies and I have one autopsy. Can the prosecution please explain why there is a lack of autopsies?" Asked Kris

"Well Mr. Von Karma, mind filling us in on the missing autopsies."

"The **Three** autopsy reports go as followed…"

"Objection, if my memory is correct I said "**Four**"autopsy reports not three."

"Who is the fourth dead person?" Manfred asked.

"You're Daughter, and if I remember correctly I was the one blamed for her death though I didn't kill her. Thus we have four dead bodies to deal with."

"Wait, your daughter is dead?" The judge says in a shocked and disappointed manner.

"Yes your honor and the defense is the accused in that case. Franziska's death has nothing to do with this case."

"Mr. Wright is this true? Does this trial have anything to do with the murder of Franziska?"

"Yes your honor, I will like to present the trophy."

"Again with the trophy, give it up wright; she didn't die by being hit by a blunt object."

"Really… how would you know how she died without an autopsy report?"

"…"

"Answer the question, how do you know how she died?"

"I just got a copy of the autopsy report; I didn't think that it was needed for today's trial."

"The court will accept this autopsy report."

[Autopsy report: 4]  
[Name: Franziska Von Karma]  
[Sex: Female]  
[Age: 24]  
[Cause of death: High Voltage to the heart…]  
[Time of death: 13:00]  
[Location body found: N/A]

"_Hmm… __**High Voltage**__, this spells Manfred all over the place. Phoenix was able to survive the shock but his daughter couldn't handle the voltage… and why would he aim at her heart. Is this death even possible? Should I question this autopsy?" _

"Your honor, this **high voltage** in the cause of death… what's the murder weapon, better yet where is the murder weapon?" Kris asked

"My daughter must have tripped on a high voltage wire…"

"I highly doubt that… if I remember a phoenix wright was tasered the day before an important trial occurred."

"I don't remember!" Manfred yells as he is wondering why the court isn't in session yet.

"Your honor, I believe that Manfred murdered his own daughter!"

"Objection; your honor this has gone long enough, none of this is based on today's trial."

"Objection; yes it is! Manfred, if I'm correct this was supposed to be a team trial. Your daughter made the mistake of helping me with today's trial. What did you do? You killed her and tried to put the blame on me. There's more… if that was to fail… you planted false information in my briefcase to try to make my client, Jeremie, looked guilty. You didn't expect my girlfriend to be there so you had to get rid of any possible witnesses to your crime. Thus the trophy comes into play; you hit Ami with the trophy. How do I know that? There is a blue strand of hair on the trophy. The only person that I know that have blue hair is Ami my girlfriend."

The courtroom went silent for a moment. Then Manfred started to laugh, "Are you serious… I think you are not just Phoenix's apprentice. You're like his twin; you copy all of his moves and use the same tactics to attempt to get a not guilty verdict. That's not going to work Mr. Wright. The Prosecution requests a 5 minute break."

"Objection; why request a five minute break when we can end it here right now. Explain to the court why murdered Aelita, Yumi, and Elisabeth!"

The judge bangs his gavel then says, "Mr. Wright you are way out of order! I can't believe I fell in to your trap. The court will take a five minute recess." The judge bangs his gavel then says in a very angry tone, "Mr. Wright! Mr. Von Karma! Get in my office NOW!"

(Judge's Office)  
(16:45)

"You two were way out of order! Explain why I shouldn't have both of your badges today and throw you two both in jail." The Judge says in a very angry tone.

"Your honor; I was desperate to make a case and I know it was wrong but everything I said is true. This whole murder ties up to Manfred and I will put my badge up on the line to prove that he is the murder."

"Fine, I accept your challenge… have fun proving me guilty."

"No! I will not have that in my court. I don't know how you guys handle trials in America but I will not have such horseplay in my courtroom. We are going to start over… present everything you said when it is appropriate. If it's presented when it's supposed to, you will be penalized. Now enough of this bull lets go back out there and have a professional trial…" 'Kids these days I tell ya no respect.'

(Courtroom #4)  
(17:00)

As Kris enters the courtroom there was a police officer standing by the entrance of the defense lobby. Knowing that he has no time to figure out what was going on he made his way back to where he stands. The judge didn't have a happy look on his face and told the entire court this, "Anyone who speaks out of content will be held in contempt and this trial will be suspended." After saying that, the judge bangs his gavel and said, "The murder trial of Jeremie Belpois is now in session. Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes your honor." Manfred says as he knows that both Kris and he are already on this ice because of the performance they pulled off earlier.

"Is the defense ready?"

"Yes your honor."

"Mr. Von Karma, may we have your opening statement please."

"Three days ago there were three different murders that occurred at Kadic private school on the same day. On that day the defendant, Jeremie Belpois, was found with one of the students that were killed that night. If I'm correct, the police found him holding on the victim. Your honor, the prosecution's goal today is to prove that Jeremie is the link to all three murders."

"That was quite a lengthy opening statement but anyway, you may call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls Ulrich, the student investigator, to the stand."

Ulrich walks up to the witness stand as Manfred started the usual procedure.

"Name, Occupation, and Grade…"

"_That was fast of him to go back to his usual ways… I wonder if the judge is going to set him straight."_

Kris looks at the judge to see if he was going to do anything. _"If looks could kill… the judge would be on trial tomorrow for kill me… I think I'll keep my mouth shut until it's time for me to talk…"_

"Ulrich Stern, selected student investigator, 8th grade."

"Please give us your opening remarks on this case."

**Witness Testimony – Opening Remarks**

"**The night of the murder there were three deaths."**

"**The first victim was Yumi Ishiyama."**

"**The Second Victim was Aelita Schaeffer"**

"**The third and last victim was Elisabeth Delmas."**

"**When the police arrived, Jeremie was holding Aelita."**

"**Jeremie was arrested on the spot."**

"Your honor, I would like to present the three autopsy reports of the three different victims." Manfred says as he hands the autopsy reports to the judge.

"Hmm… the court will accept the three autopsy reports."

[Autopsy reports are added to the court record]

{Autopsy report 1}  
[Name: Yumi Ishiyama]  
[Age: 17]  
[Sex: Female]  
[Time of death: **13:40**]  
[Cause of death: Heavy blow to the head]

{Autopsy report 2}  
[Name: Aelita Schaffer]  
[Age: 18]  
[Sex: Female]  
[Location body was found: Factory]  
[Time of death: **13:40**]  
[Cause of death: Poisoned]

{Autopsy report 3}  
[Name: Elisabeth Delmas]  
[Age: 19]  
[Sex: Female]  
[Location body was found: Gymnasium]  
[Time of death: **13:40**]  
[Cause of Death: Poisoned]

"Mr. Wright, you may begin your Cross-Examination"

_**Cross-Examination – Opening remarks**_

"On the night of the murder that took place, where were you at the time all of this was happening?"

"**I was in my dorm room with Odd."**

"What time did you receive this information about the murders?"

"**About 13:45"**

"Five minutes after the murder happen right. Tell me why in your testimony that you said the three different murders happened at night?"

"**Good question…"**

"_There's is a huge problem with this testimony but first I need to get an update on the first autopsy report… maybe if I press him hard enough I should get the information needed before I can object to his first statement."_

"Tell me about Yumi Ishiyama? What do you know about her death?"

"**She was hit with a blunt object."**

"_That's one of the things I needed updated but there is one more thing…"_

"Where did you find the body?"

"**The Body was located… in the sewers below the college."**

"_Thank you now it's time to update the autopsy report."_

"Your honor, the defense request that the new information given just now should be added to the first autopsy."

"The court denies the defense request."

"Yes…. Wait what! Why would deny my request."

"Your request to change an autopsy report seems a bit farfetched."

"You honor, if this data isn't changed. This could change the whole outcome of this trial."

"The court will not adjust the autopsy report. You may continue your Cross-examination."

"_Well that's a huge load of bull… I know that if I continue to argue with the judge I will get nowhere and I would put my client in danger of getting a guilty verdict."_

"Who notified the police?"

"**It was Jim Moralés, the P.E Teacher."**

"When the police found the Jeremie with the body, were you anywhere near by the scene of the crime?"

"**No, we were given strict order to stay in the dorm room."**

"The defense requests that it is impossible to give any type of verdict because the witness didn't witness anything."

"Objection, the witness gave us only opening remarks. If anything the witness should testify about the crime scene."

"Objection, I know this is a bit late and out of order but, there was a huge problem with the first statement of this 'opening remarks'."

"Mr. Wright… why didn't you object to this earlier…"

"Well I needed the autopsy reports updated… you know just in case Mr. Von Karma wanted to object."

"You should know better than to do something like this…"

(Everything freezes)

"Things aren't looking so good for the young ace attorney. Can Kris recover from his mistakes before time runs out?"

**Next time on K. Wright Anime Attorney  
Chapter 5- Trial Opener Part 2**

**Now a note from the author…**

**First, I'm a bit sorry about the huge delay in all of my fan fictions… I've been a bit busy lately and once the fall semester starts, I will freeze all fan fictions until the spring semester.**

**Second, thank you to everyone who actually reads my crap. I AM NOT A GOOD AUTHOR… I NEED HELP. GOOD REVIEWS, BAD REVIEW…HELL TELL ME THAT THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER READ… FLAME THE CRAP OUT OF ME… I JUST NEED SOME GUIDANCE. GIVE ME TIPS AND I SWEAR YOUR NAME WILL BE MENTIONED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I will try to keep a bi-weekly update quota… if I'm not meeting this quota I will have an update on my profile.**

**Again, thank you to all the readers that actually reads my crap.**


	9. Turnabout Lyoko: Trial Opener part 2

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

Created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

Series 2: Turnabout Lyoko

Chapter 5: Trial Opener part 2

"**Before we continue let's review everything in the court record.**

**The Victims, Yumi Ishiyama; Aelita Schaeffer and; Elisabeth Delmas, were murdered at 13:40.**

**Somehow the deaths are not the same. **

**If Kris wants to win this trial or delay it to a second day, he needs to keep his cool and stay focus. Too bad I can't go to France and help him out."**

**(Court is back in session!)**

"Mr. Wright you should know better than to hide relative facts from the court." The judge says as Kris tries to regain his composure.

"Your honor, Mr. Wright is wasting everyone's time here in court. We have all the information here that's needed."

"Objection; Tell me this Von Karma, how can the murders take places at night then the time of deaths are in the afternoon."

Von Karma looks at the autopsy reports again to make sure that the facts are true. "Mr. Wright, you should know that if a person like Jeremie is going to kill… he is going to alter the time of deaths."

The jury started to lose control as everyone stared at Jeremie. The Judge bangs his gavel while shouting, "Order!"

"This can't be right… Jeremie is known for being computer smart, not knowing how to change the time of death. Why would Von Karma give false information… something is up and I'm about to expose it." Kris thought to himself as the jury finally calmed themselves down.

"Now that the court has calmed down, the trial is back in session. Mr. Wright, do you have a response for the given claim."

"The Defense would like to state an opinion. The reason why the Time of deaths is off is because the prosecution gave us false autopsy reports."

"False autopsy reports? Mr. Wright, mind explaining this opinion to the court."

"Well let's think about this. If the times of deaths are all 13:40, something is a bit off. I'm not God or anything but I think it's impossible for all of them to die at actually 13:40!"

"Really Mr. Wright… then prove that it is impossible and my autopsy reports are false."

Kris presents the following items… A watch, clock and a bloody clock, "these are the items I was able to collect when I was in my hotel room. "

"Mr. Wright, as a judge…, I can tell you that this has nothing to do with this trial."

"Just give me a moment to explain myself. As you know, it's very impossible for Jeremie to kill all three girls. In fact it's impossible for Jeremie to kill anyone."

"So Mr. Wright, what do these items have to do with this case?"

"Well I'm glad you've asked Manfred, as you know my assistant is running late."

"Objection, stop wasting time and get to the point!"

"Okay, okay… my point is that these items are not mine. In fact the only way for me to get these items if someone tried to sabotage my case."

The jury stares at Von Karma and started booing. The Judge quickly bangs his gavel.

"Order, I want order in this court room right now!" yelled the angry judge, "Mr. Wright I've warned you already, one more outburst and you will be held in contempt."

"Your honor, if everyone hears me out, I promise that everything will be explained in detail."

"This is your last warning…"

"_Okay, I have to link everything together but the court record only has 4 items in it. I know I'm putting everyone in danger but here goes nothing."_

"Well Mr. Wright, give us your explanation please."

**Once Kris started his explanation, the jury quietly listens as Kris was the only voice you could hear in the courtroom.**

(The explanation)

"The reason why the changes to my briefcase are important is simple. When I first heard that Jeremie was arrested I knew automatically that I would bring a data sheet containing every single record of this school. Once I arrived, I received a note written in code. I've also brought three clocks with me so I don't get any of the times mixed up when giving my opening statement. Now call me crazy but there is a reason why Jeremie would be considered a suspect. That reason is due to the fact that his best friend was not dating the principal's daughter. The mysterious thing to the case is why the Von Karma's would take this case. Then it finally hit me. This case was a setup, to make him look guilty and then they made a huge mistake. When setting up the autopsy reports, the victims were still alive. This is where Manfred comes in, he was going to plant these autopsy reports in my briefcase, so when I objected to Ulrich's real testimony, I would get caught smuggling false evidence. Your plan failed as you had a run in with my girlfriend Ami. To get rid of her, you found the nearest blunt object. The trophy was the choice weapon. You've knocked her out but she's not dead. Now why would you kill your own daughter? Simple, she gave me the real illegal copy of the autopsy reports. You had to somehow make sure that she doesn't make any more mistakes, so you killed her. Since your record is destroyed, you wanted to get revenge on every Wright known on the planet. That's when you made your big mistake. Unlike Phoenix, I'm not afraid of you. So try to question my logic and I promise you that you will regret it."

The Judge opened his eyes after soaking in all the information Kris has given to the court.

"I see, so that's why the times are the same."

"Yes your honor," said Kris, "I say that it's impossible to even think about a verdict."

The Judge bangs his gavel, "Well Manfred, looks like you're going back to prison for the murder of Franziska Von Karma. Bailiff, take the prosecution away."

**Sometimes things don't make sense, but right now the prosecution has no prosecutor. The last think I remember Phoenix telling me that Edgeworth is in the area. As for now, this will buy me some time to figure out what really happen during that night or day.**

"Mr. Wright, as you know I'm going to suspend this case until we have contacted another prosecutor. For now, your homework is to find out what happened to the victims. I want 3 autopsy reports and evidence."

Kris nods his head as he starts to pack up his briefcase, "one more thing Mr. Wright…" Judge says, "If you try to pull this crap off one more time, I will remove your from court, no warnings."

"Yes, Your honor."

"This trial is Suspended until farther notice, that his all. Court is dismissed!" said the judge as he bangs his gavel and leaves the courtroom.

(Defense Lobby)

"Looks like I'm off the hook."

"Not really, the trail is suspended. I need to know the truth behind this case. You're going to be held in the detention center until they find another prosecutor. I highly doubt that Miles Edgeworth is going to take this case."

"Who will take this case?" Asked Jeremie

"Don't know I won't be notified until the day before the trial."

"Okay, Thanks Kris… at least you have faith in me." Said Jeremie

_**Well with this trial suspended I have a lot of time in my hands. I should call Phoenix as soon as possible and ask for help. I'm off to the hotel to make sure that Ami is alright.**_

**But what Kris didn't know is that Ami has lost all of her memory.**

**What will Kris do?**

**Who is going to prosecute this case?**

**Everything will make sense on the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Investigation day 2(part 1): Finding Ami's mind**

**Thank you for reading.**

**I know the chapter is a bit short, but I'm a bit busy with a few projects and challenges.**

**I will not make next week's quota because I have to really plan out the next few chapters so I'm not all over the place.**

**Please review!**


	10. Turnabout Lyoko: Investigation 2 part 1

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

Created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

Series 2: Turnabout Lyoko

Chapter 6: Investigation Day 2 part 1

After leaving the Detention Center, Kris made his way back to the hotel to see if Ami was woken up yet. As soon as Kris arrived at the hotel there were people from the court who wanted to interview him. After 5 minutes of fighting off the press, Kris finally makes it to the elevator.

"I really hope Ami is okay." Kris says as he hits the button that would take him to his floor. "How could Manfred kill his own daughter and then frame me for the murder. Not to make Ami Suspicious or anything, but I think Franziska was coming on to me…"

(Flashback)

In a flash Kris goes to the police office to run right in to Franziska Von Karma.

"Watch where you're going... or the next time..." Franziska stopped as notices that it's Kris, not Phoenix.

"Are you friends with a Phoenix Wright?" Franziska asked as she checks out the scared attorney.

"I'm his cousin." Kris said as he tries to keep his cool and not freak out.

"Your his cousin... you don't have the same spiky hair like him." said Franziska, as Kris started notice that she a bit closer to a guy than she would normality be.

"Um..." Kris said as he tries to get out of her hug, " _My goodness, what in the hell is going on... I thought Phoenix says that she was going to whip the living hell out of me... I wonder if she knows that I'm the defense attorney. I have an idea, but I hope Ami listens to me and stays at the hotel. If she catches me, I'm good as dead."_

"I have a question... do you have a copy of the other two autopsies." Kris asked hoping that she wouldn't catch on.

Franziska released Kris for her grip and gave him the other two autopsies. For a moment Kris thought his luck has turned for a changed, but fate showed its ugly face and things took a wild spin.

"If I find out that you are the defense attorney for this case." Franziska takes out her whip, "I will make sure you return back to America in a body bag.

Once Franziska finished her sentence Kris disappeared in the speed of light. "Oh shit, that was too close. Well since I'm going to be dead by the end of this series I might as well tell Ami the full truth.

(End of flashback)

Once the elevator door opened, Kris made his way to the hotel room. Kris entered the hotel room and noticed that Ami was watching T.V.

"_This is weird? Why didn't Ami change out of her clothes in to something understandable?"_

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Kris

"Who are you?" said Ami

"It's Kris…"

"I don't know you? Why are you in my room?"

"_Great, now I have to present evidence that I know her and why I'm in here?"_

"Don't you remember, you and I are very close friends and according to unusual facts I'm a defending an old friend of mine."

"I don't know a defense attorney…"

"_Crap, this isn't going well. (Sigh) Looks like I have to call Rei."_

"Sir I'm going to call the police if you don't leave my room right now."

"Fine, fine… "Kris said as he was forced to leave his own room.

After 30 minutes has passed Kris decided to attempt to get a second room.

"Hello Mr. Wright, how may we help you today?"

"I need another room. Things happened and I need a room for a night."

"We have a room open but it will cost $400."

"_$400! I hope Jeremie pays for our ticket home…"_ Kris pays the room fee and made his way to the new room.

When Kris entered the room, he heard a muffled scream for help. "Where are you?" When Kris found the body, his jaw hit the ground harder than a penny that was dropped from the top floor of the empire state building. "Fra….Fra… Franziska?" said Kris.

Kris removes the gag and opened a few windows to try to get some fresh air in the room.

"How are you alive? I thought your father killed you?"

"No… My father owns a warehouse full of life-like dolls that looks like me. Don't ask me why he has a bunch of life-like dolls that looks like me, and speaking of my father….where is he?"

"Well,_ looks like I'm returning back to America in a body bag…_, your father was arrested for the murder of you…?"

"What kind of foolish statement was that? How could my perfect father be arrest for killing his own daughter? Don't tell me you had something to do with this?"

"Of course not, _YOU LIAR_, I was too busy trying to understand the autopsy reports you gave me."

"Okay… I'm off to the detention center, would you like to come with me?" asked Franziska.

"_Fuck, she has this worried look on her face, but once she figures out that I was the reason that her father was arrested because of my "wrong doings". I'm good as dead."_

"No thanks, I have a problem that I have to deal with…" Kris says as he starts to think of an escape plan.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

Once Franziska left the room, Kris started to panic and began to add locks so she couldn't get it the room after her visit. Kris knew his fate was sealed but once he looked at the time he noticed that by the time she gets there, visiting hours will be up. Kris closed all of the windows and shut all of the blinds.

"_I need to recollect my mind… tomorrow I need to solve a huge mystery before Franziska finds out about that trial."_

45 minutes in to his deep thought Kris mind wandered off as he starts to think about Ami.

_**Hey, are you okay?" asked Kris**_

"_**Who are you?" said Ami**_

"_**It's Kris…"**_

"_**I don't know you? Why are you in my room?"**_

"_**Great, now I have to present evidence that I know her and why I'm in here?"**_

"_**Don't you remember, you and I are very close friends and according to unusual facts I'm a defending an old friend of mine."**_

"_**I don't know a defense attorney…"**_

"_How come Ami doesn't remember me… my first guess would be that the blow given from Manfred must've caused her to lose her memory. If that's true, how in the hell do I get her memory back?"_

(Someone is knocking on the door)

Kris turned and looked at the door, wondering who's on the other side? Three minutes has passed and the person knocked on the door again. Kris turned on the bed lamp and walked to the door. Kris unlocked the door to see Franziska standing there with a blank look on her face.

"…"

"Visiting hours was up when I got there… I don't have any money to get my own room for the night. (She sighs) Can I stay with you for the night?"

"_If I say yes, that would be like asking a serial killer to sleep in the same room with me. Weird…" _"Sure, why not…" Kris says as he returns back to his bed.

Franziska enters the room and closes the door. As she locks the door, Franziska notices that the room had two beds. Meanwhile Kris returns back to trying to understand what going on and how he is going to handle tomorrow.

"_Okay, the first thing I need to do is to get new testimonies from the gang again. I will have to talk to every faculty member in the school and compare testimonies on the spot to find any contradictions. If that fails… what is Franziska doing?"_

Though Kris was in deep thought and the room was pitch black, Kris was able to see what Franziska was doing. From his view, it looked like she was watching Kris lay on the bed.

"_I'm thinking too much… What should I do? Try to get Ami's memory back or return to the past…"_

After a few minutes passed, Kris finally fell asleep. Once Franziska knew that he was sleep, she went on to do what she always wanted to do to Phoenix.

Meanwhile back in Kris's other room, Ami searches for any type of I.D to find out who she was. As she looked through her things, Ami found a green and red book. Both of them had a name and a title on the front of the cover.

The green book says, "Testimonies, Defense Attorney Kristorpher Wright."

The red book says, "Psyche-lock Testimonies, Defense Attorney Kristorpher Wright."

"Kristorpher Wright? Was that the guy that was in my room earlier?"

Ami opened the green book and read the first page.

(Green Book)  
"This is not good… with Manfred Von Karma on this trial; he is going to be up to no good. Actually I didn't want to be involved with this trial. The main reason why I wanted to take Ami with me to France was to finally propose to her. Ever since the murder trial of Makoto-Chan; I knew there was something special between us. Like a hidden flame between the two of us. Then again this is all one fantasy that's going to end in some type of disaster. The first thing I need to do is to somehow have myself solve a code with in a code. I hope I still know the "Cheat" method…"

Ami continued to read the green book until she realizes that Kris knew that all of this will happen. On the next page there was a list of information about an Ami Mizuno. Suddenly she realizes that the information on here was there to get her memory back. Once Ami finished reading the green book she starts to read the red book.

The next morning…

"OUCH… What the hell happened to me?" Kris says with whip marks all over his body. Then he notices that Franziska was not in the room. "Where in the hell did she go?" As Kris tries to get out of bed, he noticed that there were "kiss" lipstick marks all over his body. "Why is… no fucking way…" Then it finally hit him, like a man on steroids finding out that his balls are just about gone. "That crazy bitch raped me… and yet I don't remember being whipped."

(Someone is knocking on the door)

Kris approached the door cautiously because visiting hours are up and she could be returning back to finish the deed. When Kris opened the door, it was Ami on the other side. Ami didn't say anything at first but then she noticed the whip marks. "You freak! How could you sleep with that whip crazy maniac? Do you still love me?" Ami asked as she barged in the room, knocking Kris down on the floor.

"Ami, I swear it's not what it looks like." Kris says as he tries to bail himself out.

"Really…?" Ami said as she started to cry, "Then why did you bring me here then. Tell me why I'm here on this "trip"?"

"I didn't want to travel alone!"

"Stop lying and tell the truth!"

"Ami, what's gotten in to you?"

(Everything pauses)

**Ami contacted Phoenix after reading the red book. Phoenix told Ami to look for a special green gem inside his suitcase. "Present this item if you want the real truth, but be careful. Do something wrong or if he finds out that you are trying to unlock him he will make things a bit more difficult. Unlocking the truth is an exhausting thing; you must be brave and know when to stop. That's all I can tell you. If you are able to…try reach his (Gold) psyche-lock."**

**With all of this new information, how will Ami handle this problem?**

**The locked truth shall be revealed next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Investigation day 2 (part 2)**


	11. Turnabout Lyoko: Investigation 2 part 2

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

Created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

Series 2: Turnabout Lyoko

Chapter 7: Investigation Day 2 part 2

(Ami and Kris are still paused in the background. The voice of Phoenix Wright can be heard but the two cannot hear it. Only the readers can hear his voice)

"**Kris is in one hell of a situation right now."**

"**Ami is about to attempt the impossible."**

"**The main question should be asked, who will win… and will Kris win Ami's trust?"**

**The Argument continues…**

"Why are you sleeping in the same room with that crazed maniac?"

"She's lost and confused at the moment?"

Suddenly everything stops and a large chain followed by small chain wrapped around Kris. The following appears in front of Ami. A huge gold lock, two black locks, and three red locks.

"Ami, why are you staring at me as if I was a ghost?"

At first Ami didn't want to believe what Phoenix has told her.

(Flashback)

"_**Kris is a mysterious person and he shouldn't be trusted until the gold lock is broken."**_

"_**What do you mean by "gold lock"?"**_

"_**There are three types of psyche-locks; Red, the easiest one to break; Black, the difficult one to break; and Gold, the current type of psyche-lock that cannot break unless both the body and spirit is weak. To break that lock, you will have to hurt Kris mentally."**_

"_**But I can't do that to him… I'm too weak."**_

"_**As strong and crazy as I used to be, I nearly fainted when I saw the gold lock. I have a friend, who is a spirit medium, explained to me that nobody is currently strong enough to unlock a gold lock. Ami Fey was the only person who could do it. Pearl Fey could unlock it but Kris is too smart and he could build up his defenses. Ami be strong and try to clear as many locks as you can."**_

"Okay Kris, it's time to unlock the truth!" yelled Ami as she presents the green jewel that was found in Kris's suitcase.

(The locks reappeared but the gold lock wasn't there?)

"Welcome to hell Ami, good luck trying to unlock my truths."

(The Three red locks appear)

"**That Night"**

"Well Kris, what were you doing in here instead of being with me?"

"I was threatened to leave my room or you would call the cops. If I'm correct you have lost your memory of me. I bet you think I'm lying… but I'm telling the truth! You hold the key to solving this mystery."

"None of this makes sense. Maybe if I present something, hopefully I can catch his attention…"

"Well Ami? Do you know how you've lost your memory?"

Ami looked through Kris's court record to and noticed a trophy with blue hair on it.

"I was hit in the head with this trophy." Ami said as her voice showed a small sign of weakness.

"Ah, the trophy eh… How would you know if this was your hair? As you can see, there is more than one person that has blue hair."

"Ah Ha, "Yelled Ami "I think your habits are starting to rub off on me. I am not the only person with blue hair."

Ami presented Franziska's profile.

"She also has blue hair, but the hair found on the trophy was dark blue. Going by the profile Franziska's hair is light blue. It doesn't match the court records."

"Ah you are correct." Kris said as one of the red locks break.

"So you have lost your memory and kicked me out. Sadly I had to get a new room. Ms. Von Karma was also in the room but her father knocked her out as well. Now riddle me this Ami, if I had sex with her, how do you think it all happen?"

Ami presented bloody clothes.

"What's this? Bloody clothes… if you presented this and expect me to be shocked, think again! Explain yourself? Who does these bloody clothes belong to?"

Ami presented Kris's Profile.

"These clothes belong to you; I remember picking them out for you?"

"Very well but how did the clothes become bloody?"

"I'm sorry Kris but," Ami says as she presents Franziska's profile. "She found out about you and Franziska tried to kill you but she felt bad. So instead of killing you, she tried to frame you and try to break us up."

"I see… Ami remember what I did to Ulrich before the trial. This is why I wanted you to stay in the hotel." said Kris as the other two locks breaks.

As the two locks break, the black locks turns red and the golden lock grows brighter. Ami can feel the gold lock sucking the energy out of her. Thinking on her feet, she quickly brought her focus on the two new locks.

"Kris, why are you hiding information from me?"

"If you want the truth, here it is. If you push yourself to hard I'll stop you before it's too late. You may begin when you are ready?"

Ami nods and presented the green jewel to Kris again. "I'm sorry Kris, but you are hiding more information about your past. I need to know more!"

_**Psyche-lock #2: Kris's Past part 1**_

"If you want access to my past, I'm going to need to see a special colored book." said Kris.

Ami quickly presents the green book as if she already knows the answers.

"You've presented this pretty fast; you didn't let me finish my intro. Instead of the usual penalty I'm going to make you work for the truth. The answers are inside this book but I want you to point them out to me. If you fail, you will lose more than half of your life."

"Kris, are you really going to do this to me?" Ami asked

"Yes, I've already warned Phoenix of this already, you've already started. If you want to stop, you can stop right now." Kris said as he sits up back on the bed.

"_If I press on, I know I can get Kris to tell me about his past… but if I screw up, my life is in danger._ I'm ready for battle Kris."

"Okay, let's begin on an easy note. Since we are in France, what event in the green book proves that I knew them before I met you?"

Ami starts to flip through the pages to try to find the answer.

"This is the only question without a time limit." said Kris as he was a bit annoyed that Ami is taking a while to find the answer.

"Here it is… page 35 starting at line 4," said Ami as she starts the read out loud her answer. "Even though their memory has been wiped, I sometimes wonder if they would still remember me."

"Lucky guess," said Kris, "but that's only the beginning!"

**2 hours of presenting evidence later…**

"Nice job, you have answered every question correct. You now know most of my past… but the one question that should be lingering in your mind is why I took you to France with me instead of leaving you back with Rei and your other friends?" Kris said as he knows that his big surprise is about to be ruined.

"Well Kris, I do wonder why you took me here instead of leaving me with my friends? Are you going to tell me or do I have to find it in this book?"

Kris rose up from where he was sitting and stood in front of Ami. "The answer to this question is found inside my briefcase… Since you have the books I guess you should have this item."

"_What is Kris talking about? I've searched through the whole briefcase and didn't find anything but a small box…"_ "Wait…" Ami opened the small box and saw an engagement ring. As soon as she pulled out the ring, Kris's last lock broke only leaving the gold lock. "I'm… Sorry… I didn't know…"

**HOLD IT**

**LK: What now!  
Godot: We didn't come here to watch a soap opera of Psyche-locks… we want Lawyer stuff going on…  
LK: Sorry about that…**

**(Now back to the show… yeah, I opted out of writing a love scene… Let's go back to the plot…)**

_**Detention Center  
11:30 **_

"Why are you here? You should be investigating for the second half of the trial." said Manfred

"Who put you in here…?" Franziska asked as she starts to mentally plan on ways to make waste of Mr. Wright.

"Wright did… now win this trial." Manfred said before the guards took him away.

**Hotel  
13:45**

Franziska quickly made her way to the hotel to see if Kris was still sleeping. When Franziska entered the room, no one was there. "DAMN IT!" she yelled as she was ready to take out Mr. Wright so she didn't have to deal with the trial tomorrow. "Looks like I have to get my hands dirty to get some important evidence to get him guilty!"

"_**Franziska is very angry and Kris only has a few hours to collect as much information that he can. Ami still shocked and feels very guilty about what she has but Kris through. Even though I'm here in America watching Kris's every move. Why hasn't Kris returned to the past?" Phoenix quickly made his way to Kris's Office to see if he left his bracelet behind again.**_

**Hotel- Kris's Room  
16:11**

"Okay, let's go over my thoughts one last time." Kris said to himself, "To win this case, all I have to do is cheat… to cheat, I have to return to the past… returning to the past will bring back XANA. To defeat XANA I would have to enter in the 30 digit code again. Hopefully, I won't fail this time."

"For this plan to work, I need to leave behind some important evidence. Wait a minute, if the plan was to return to the past, then why am I still here in France? Did something go wrong?"

Kris began to look around his hotel room trying to find hiding spots. Knowing himself, Kris started to look through Ami stuff. "She's not in the hotel room at the moment so cool off…jeez." Kris looked through her luggage to find 3 video tapes, 3 audio clips and 1 bloody knife.

"Okay, didn't see that coming… did I just set Ami up for failure?"

Suddenly there was a bang of the door then the room was filled with policemen and Franziska. There was nothing Kris could do but surrender and hope for the best. When Kris woke up he was in the detention center.

"_Well things could go from bad to worse?"_ Kris thought to himself

"Mr. Wright, do you have an attorney?" Asked to police officer

"No, I am a defense attorney… in other words I will be defending myself."

After that brief conversation with the police officer, Kris heard a very familiar voice.

"Fancy meeting you here Mr. Wright, looks like my daughter has done her part in keeping you away from your investigation." Said Manfred

"Not really, if anything I wanted to be the defendant!" Said Kris, "Since your daughter is going to be the prosecution, my life has gotten so much easier."

"That's what you think, but lets see if you survive after a night dealing with me."

"Crap… didn't think that through."

_Defense attorney review time!  
"Okay, let's go over everything that just happened in this investigation."_

_Ami figures out why Kris has taken her to France._

_Kris receives 3 new testimonies from Odd, Ulrich and oddly enough William._

_All 3 testimonies points to Jeremie._

_Kris is trapped in the detention center with Manfred Von Karma._

"_That's all for today's review… Everything shall be explained on the finale of this trial…"_

"_Chapter 8: trial day 2,** Why?**_

_**lilkris: Please support the other stories on the author's page  
Godot: Whats with the long delay between stories?  
**__**lilkris: Want me to fail a college course?  
**__**Godot: No...  
lilkris: Don't worry everyone, I have everything in control... It might take a while to prepare this chapter and the next series...  
Godot: Will i be in it?  
**__**lilkris: Thats for me to know and for the readers to find out... Again thank you for reading, and forget to review. Now I'm off to have a nice hot cup of Special Blend 107... YUM! **_


	12. Turnabout Lyoko: Trial day 2 Why?

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

Created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

Series 2: Turnabout Lyoko

Chapter 8: Trial Day 2 **Why?**

"How in the hell did I survived the night with Manfred, then again I survived the night with his daughter. (Sigh) sadly I'm not going to look really presentable today. Since I'm the defendant now, the judge will weight every mistake heavier than usual. Sometimes I just wonder why I became a defense attorney." Kris says to himself to prepare for today's trial.

"Jeremie, I'm going to ask you a question and please tell the truth. Did you kill Yumi, Aelita and Elizabeth?"

"No, why would I want to kill my own friends?"

"(Sigh) I think I figured out the truth, but I'm going to keep my mouth shut until it's time to reveal the truth."

The Bailiff told Kris and Jeremie that the trial is about to begin.

"Well, it's show time!"

**Court Room #2  
13:00**

As Kris enters the courtroom, he notices that the prosecution bench was empty.

"Did Manfred get released at the same time that I was released?"

"Please stand the judge is entering the court room." The Bailiff says as the Judge enters the room

"The Trial of Kristorpher Wright is now in session. Is the defense ready?"

"Yes your honor."

The judge looked around and noticed that the prosecution was nowhere to be found.

"Where is the Prosecution?" The judge asked

"I have no idea your honor."

"The Prosecution is ready your honor!" said a very familiar voice

"Why did he of all people have to return back in the courtroom?"

"Edgeworth, what are you doing here?" the judge asked

"Manfred and Franziska didn't want to take part of this trial anymore and they passed the papers off to me. I'm also very sorry to appear a bit late."

"And yet your demeanor is still fresh from the oven, no apologies needed."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"You may begin you opening statement Mr. Edgeworth."

"Yes… Today the Prosecution will prove that Mr. Wright is guilty of the murders that happened a few nights ago. Yesterday, when the Von Karma's where handing me their papers, I was told that Mr. Wright was found with the murder weapon, three video tapes and three audio clips. I would like to present the given items as evidence for the court record."

"No way, how in the hell did Edgeworth obtain all of that information within a days' notice."

"The Court accepts all of the items that were named in Edgeworth opening statement."

"The Prosecution would like to call Jeremie Belpois to the stand."

"Would the defense like to object?"

Kris shakes his head no as he notices the evil smirk in Edgeworth's mouth.

"Please give the court your Name and Occupation please."

"Jeremie Belpois, A student."

"Is it true that you have found a super-computer that belonged to the government?"

"Yes"

"Is it true that you've lied to your teachers to get out of class to use this super-computer?"

"Yes"

"Objection, your honor, this has nothing to do with the current case." Yelled Kris

"Mr. Edgeworth…"

"Everything will make sense in time your honor."

"Okay, Objection overruled, Wright this is your first warning."

"Yes your honor…"

"The Prosecution my continue questioning the witness."

"Thank you… Mr. Belpois, is it true that when you figured out the code to the super-computer that you have met a virtual girl?"

"Yes"

"What was that girl's name?"

"Aelita…"

"No Objections Mr. Wright?"

"Phoenix warned me about you…"

"You mean the hobo, the one that lost his badge for making the biggest mistake of his life."

"Phoenix did lose his badge, he gave it to me!"

"Did you even pass the bar exam?"

"Yes I did."

"Then why didn't you object?"

"The defense didn't see the last few statements a threat to their case."

"Okay, so you wouldn't have a problem if Jeremie was to give a testimony on the "Return to the Past system""

"No I would not have a problem with that."

"Jeremie, please testify to the court about the "Return to the Past system"."

**Witness Testimony: Return to the Past System**

"The return to the past system was used to clear up any problems when an evil virus destroys anything."

"Before, I and my friends knew that every time we returned to the past, it made the evil virus stronger."

"After shutting down the computer for the last time, the return to the past system was never used again."

**(End of testimony)**

"Mr. Wright you may begin your cross examination."

Kris nods his head as he made his way to the witness stand.

**Cross-Examination: Return to the Past System**

"The return to the past system was used to clear up any problems when an evil virus destroys anything."

"What kind of "evil virus" are we talking about here?" asked Kris

"A virus named X.A.N.A"

"You honor, the defense would like to add the name "X.A.N.A" to the court record."

"Is this name relevant to this trial?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Objection," Edgeworth shouted, "Okay Mr. Wright, please explain to the court… no wait… Show evidence to the court that this "X.A.N.A" can be linked to this trial?"

"Okay, I have to think this one through. "X.A.N.A" is linked to this trial because?"

"X.A.N.A is the evil virus Jeremie is talking about. I would like to present a computer log file from Jeremie's laptop."

[Date: January 21, 1996]  
[25% remaining until X.A.N.A virus is removed from system]

"That should be enough information for now." Said Kris as he closes Jeremie's Laptop

"I never knew that an evil virus actually exist." said the Judge "any objections Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I don't trust Kris's evidence… but I'll accept it… for now that is."

"Okay, the court accepts this piece of evidence to the court record."

"Well that's part 1 of proving that Jeremie is innocent. Now I need to examine the rest of his testimony."

"Jeremie, we could like to here the next part of your testimony please…"

"Before, I and my friends knew that every time we returned to the past, it made the evil virus stronger."

"Then why did you use the return to the past system?"

"At the time, everyone's life was in danger. To save them we were forced to use to return everyone back to the past."

"Jeremie, there is one thing that is really bothering me. How many hours or days can you return back to the past?" asked Edgeworth

"The system was programmed to send us back 12 to 24 hours in the past."

"Okay, that's all the prosecution would like to know."

"Damn, this is not good. I think Edgeworth has finally caught on to what I'm trying to do."

"The Prosecution would like to call its next someone else to the stand."

"Objection, the defense believes that the current witness is holding back information from the court."

"Mr. Wright, this better be important information. If not, you will receive a very hefty penalty."

"Yes it is your honor; the defense would request that the witness give a testimony about the strength of X.A.N.A?"

"Objection, Irrelevant… that has nothing to do with this trial."

"Objection Overruled, Jeremie you may give your testimony and Mr. Wright you may also begin your cross examination."

"Time to being this trial to a close… I hope."

**Cross-Examination: X.A.N.A**

"X.A.N.A is a military virus that was used during a war in the past."

"After the war, the supercomputer was shut down with the virus trapped inside of it."

"When I reactivated the supercomputer, the virus retuned back to life."

"For some weird reason, X.A.N.A was able to gain control of humans and objects in the real world."

"Hold it right there, this will explain the three deaths."

"You mean **four **deaths?"

"No, three… Manfred didn't kill his daughter. It was a trap."

"Wait, that's impossible, his daughter…"

"Is alive and well," Kris said, "As you can see, the whip marks came from his daughter."

"This is a court of law; there is no need to prove that to the court."

"Thanks your honor, Anyway the defense will now prove that Jeremie is not the murder."

"Before, you begin to tell your "story", explain how all of the evidence was found in your luggage last night?"

"I was set up, but that's a different story."

"Set up? I think this is a new low for a "Wright"." Said Edgeworth

"What do you mean by a new low?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that someone used the "return to the past system", which was shut down, to go back into the past to set you up. That leaves you with the question of who to blame. Blaming Ulrich would work but he doesn't have a motive. If that's not enough evidence then let me present this!" Edgeworth presents a hard drive. "This is X.A.N.A's remains."

The jury roared in shock as Edgeworth presented such a heavy piece of evidence.

"How did you get that hard drive?" asked Jeremie

"I had to talk to a few friends from this place to actually find this supercomputer. Once I found the supercomputer, I had my tech team locate this virus."

"_Oh fuck this is not good._ "

"Does the defendant have any comments on this piece of evidence."

Kris fell down in his seat, shocked and disappointed.

"The Court will accept this in the court record."

"Well well well Mr. Wright, It seems that you and Phoenix have a lot in common. You can defend one hell of a case but when it comes to the end... you will always fall short." said Edgeworth has he walks back to his seat.

Kris looks at his hands as he notice that he can not win this trial. His poor defending will send his best friend to prison.

"Mr. Wright... Does the defense rest?"

"_Well it all comes down to this... Edgeworth comes out of nowhere and blind sides me. AND YET..." Kris looks at the paper that has the word "CHEAT" "That's it! Edgeworth... this battle has just started"_

"The defense will not rest... In fact, The defense would like to call Elizabeth Delmas's friend Nicolas Poliakoff to the stand..."

"Objection, calling up a last minute will waste the courts time!"

"Mr. Wright, you better have a good reason why you are calling him up to the stand."

"Your honor, I've found the truth and there is nothing Edgeworth can do but stand here and listen."

"Okay Wright! Here's the deal, one testimony, no mistakes!"

"_Go figure, this is what Godot tried to do to Phoenix 2 years ago..."_

"Fine, Its time for you to fall to the newest defense!"

Nicolas Poliakoff walked up to the witness stand.

"Just to keep things formal...*clears throat* Name and occupation please"

"Nicolas Poliakoff, student."

"You are to give one testimony, please tell the court of your whereabouts the night of Elizabeth's Death."

The Jury was in complete silence. Edgeworth tried his hardest not to laugh but it was too much for him.

"This has to be a joke... Why are you going to ask him about his whereabouts? That's not going to save your case... in fact, its going to destroy your case so go ahead."

**Witness Testimony: My Whereabouts**

"**That night, I was with Elizabeth."**

"**She was angry that Ulrich did not want to go with him on the up coming dance"**

"**So I had to do what I always do... Comfort her."**

"**If anything... Elizabeth is not dead?"**

**End of testimony.**

"Do you still want to laugh Edgeworth... or do you see the big gap in everything in the Von Karma's files."

"That's impossible! Their case was perfect..."

"Perfect? I guess you still didn't learn your lesson."

"The defense would like to present this piece of paper"

The bailiff hands the judge the sheet of paper that Kris held on to for a while.

"..." "What does this mean?"

"Only two people knows what that translate to... Me and Mr. Nicolas Poliakoff"

"What does this say?" Asked the Judge

Hesitant at first, Nicolas didn't want to read the paper.

"Read the paper!" Kris yelled out of pure frustration.

"Mr. Wright..."

"Sorry your honor..." _"If glares could kill... he would be the one on the stand not Jeremie."_

"Listen, The murder is not Jeremie, but for you to solve this mystery, you must CHEAT to win..."

"That's is... " Edgeworth nods his head in shame towards Kris, "I've had enough of this... Your honor please end this trial."

"Objection! Translate CHEAT!"

_**As Nicolas began to translate the word "cheat", the judge and the jury stared in complete shock. Its time to tell you how this murder happened. The time of death is 13:40. All three girls did not at the same time. The time difference was in seconds, but no one really paid no mind to that. Nicolas was responsible for two of the three deaths. The first two deaths were planned out. Sadly, his revenge didn't work as well as he wanted to. Elizabeth followed Yumi to the gymnasium. Nicolas brutally beat Yumi until he noticed that Elizabeth was right there. **_

"_**Oh my god! Look at what you have done!"**_

"_**I was trying to do this for you **__**My love**__**"**_

"_**Love? I only love Ulrich... I have to go..."**_

"_**I know..."**_

_**Nicolas poisoned Elizabeth and left her body there. Nicolas was not strong enough to move the body on his own. So he decided to use "CHEAT". This virus, some what like X.A.N.A, gave him the ability of strength and agility. **_

_**Thinking fast on his feet he needed to prove that Jeremie, his archenemy, was the murder. Going against time, Nicolas planned to use this code to his advantage. Nicolas carried Yumi's body to the abandoned plant. **_

_**The third kill was unplanned. Aelita was waiting for Jeremie to work on a new code that can stop any possible rebirth of X.A.N.A. **_

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

"_**SHIT! What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Is that..."**_

_**Nicolas dropped Yumi's body on the ground.**_

"_**Stay quiet or you will end up like your dead female friend."**_

_**Aelita tries to scream but Nicolas poisoned her before her scream was heard...**_

"Why did you kill Aelita?" Jeremie asked as he tries to stay calm.

"Bad timing... I didn't want to kill her, but there were no other options."

"It looks like you have done it again. I swear you defend exactly like Phoenix Wright."

"That's who took me under their wings."

"*clears throat* We find Jeremie Belpois and Kristorpher Wright... NOT GUILTY!"

"The Court is now dismissed."

As everyone begins to leave courtroom, Kris walks up to Edgeworth. "No hard feelings right?"

"Just be lucky I didn't have control of this trial on day one..."

_That was the last time I've heard from Edgeworth. Anyway I still have one last thing to take care of in France._

"_*smirks* and you have to wait until the next chapter to what Kris does."_

_**In the next chapter**_

_**Series 2: Turnabout Lyoko  
Chapter 9: Finale**_

_**I am very sorry about the huge delay between the last chapter and this one. **_

_**To tell you the truth... I had to change a few parts... Don't worry... the next chapter will be a short chapter then the next series...**_

_**A battle between wits...  
Kris versus Edgeworth...  
well that in series 4...**_

Upcoming Series  
Series 3: Turnabout memories  
Phoenix Wright era...(Note this is before I join the attorney business...)

_**Don't forget to review...**_

_**FLAME or NO FLAME... A review is better than no review...**_


	13. Turnabout Lyoko: Finale

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

Created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

Series 2: Turnabout Lyoko

Chapter 9: Finale

"_How in the hell did I come up with this win. How did I figure out that Nicolas was the murder and not Jeremie? Was it bad writing just to finish the chapter? This could all be a dream and I lost the trial… Not really, that would be a horrible joke. Anyway, I have a few things to take care of before returning back to America. I can't wait to return home. "_Kris looks around to take out the engagement ring for Ami,_ "To a new future, and hopefully a new wife…"_

Kris returns back to the hotel to return back to this room. As Kris stands on the elevator, he begins to feel nervous that Ami might reject him. Kris also starts to worry that Ami might try to unlock the huge gold lock that weighs Kris down. After a few minutes passed, the elevator doors open and there is his room. Kris opened the door and noticed that no one was there.

"Ami" said Kris as he checks every room in his hotel room.

Kris finally checks the bedroom and Ami was nowhere to be found.

"Where could Ami be?"

As Kris leaves the hotel room, he noticed that there was a note on the desk.

"_**Dear Kris,**_

_** If you are reading this note, I am already on a plane back to America. I didn't want to tell you in person but I don't think this is going to work. One of my closest friends told me not to trust you until you told me the entire truth. I know you are hiding the truth from me and it's very annoying. By the time you return back home, all of my things will be packed and moved out. Sorry if I was in the way from your job and life career.**_

_** Sorry,**_

_** Ami Mizuno"**_

"_Go figure, the only time I didn't tell her my entire past cost me a chance with an actual girl that I liked. Well its going to be a few days until I return back to America so I guess I should finish working on a few papers that I have to return as soon as I get home and back to my office."_

As the sun sets, Kris looks outside the window began to think of all the challenges he is going to face when he returns back to America. Prosecutor Godot, Miles Edgeworth and maybe some new prosecutor like Franziska.

**The Next Day**

Kris meets Jeremie and the gang before he makes his long trip back to America.

"Thanks again for getting me out of that jam." said Jeremie

"No problem, as long as I successfully defend my friends and the ones that are in trouble, I will always be there."

"Where's Ami?"

"Ami had to leave early because she had to return back to work?"

"Ah... did you give her the engagement ring yet?" asked Odd

"No... she left before I had the chance to propose."

"I see..." Ulrich says as he looks at his watch, "Its almost time for math class... We have to go."

"Okay..." Kris says as the gang began to break apart.

"Hey Jeremie, could I ask you to do me one big favor?"

"Sure, what would you like me to do?"

"Take this ring and give it to your next girlfriend..."

"But that ring belongs to- oh I see what you mean."

"Just don't tell the other guys... They would be itching to go to America just to give her a piece of their mind..."

"Gotcha... send me an IM when you return back to America."

"Sure." Kris says as he heads toward the Airport.

**Two days before the trial was finished...**

Ami's flight finally lands as she sees her friend Rei Hino.

"Hey Ami, how was the trip to France?"

"It was okay..."

"Ami are you hiding something from me... Don't tell me you took an early flight just to run away from Kris..."

Ami nods her head.

"...Why do you do this to your self?"

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine... I mean... really... I slept with the guy before the trip and during the trip, something crazy happens..."

Rei walked up to Ami and hugged her. " I'm sorry that I asked..."

**Three days later...**

Kris's flight finally arrives to America. Phoenix, Maya and Apollo all waited for Kris at the luggage pick up.

"I heard that you won a very complex case." Said phoenix

"Yeah, it was very confusing at first…"

"Are you heading back to the office?" asked Maya

"Yeah, I have to finish writing a few papers… but after that I need to return home to relax."

"Hey, those papers can wait… I'm your boss remember…"

"You do have a good point, but I need some time to myself." Said Kris as he makes his way off to his car…

"Hey Kris, can I talk to you in private for a few minutes?" asked Phoenix

"Sure…" Kris said as he follows Phoenix away from Maya.

"Where's Ami?"

"She left before the trial ended…"

"I'm sorry to hear about that... are you okay?"

"yeah, I'll have to let it go... can't be a strong defense attorney if I can't move on from the problems from the past."

"Hey Nick, I'm hungry... lets get some burgers..." yelled Maya

"you guys can go on, I'll meet up with you guys in a few minutes." said Kris

"Okay... I'll see you later" Phoenix says as he makes his way towards Maya.

Kris grabbed his luggage and headed home to change out of his usual suit into something casual. During Kris's ride home, he begins to think about Ami. As much as he wanted to marry her, Kris knew that he could not win Ami's heart.

"I wonder who the lucky guy is?" said Kris

Once Kris finally arrived at his place, it was starting to get late.

"I knew I should have changed at my office... well since I'm home, I might as well stay here for the night and take Phoenix and Maya out for lunch or dinner on a later date."

Kris entered his house and noticed that some of Ami's things were still there.

(sigh) "I have a bad feeling about this... I bet Ami was going to wait until I get home to help her pack her things..."

As Kris makes his way into the bed room and sees Ami sound asleep in his bed.

Kris sits on the edge of the bed and started to take his suit off.

"Is that you Kris?" asked Ami

"Yeah?" said Kris

"I'm sorry that I left you in France like that... my friend wanted me to return early because she needed my help with something."

"_Three locks... that just sad... No need to waste time... If I try to find the truth... I might be the one that will be hurt."_

"It's cool, I was a bit worried that something bad had happened to you..." said Kris

"Okay... Did you win the trial?"

"Yes I did Ami." said Kris

"That's good, what are you plans for tomorrow?"

"Work, I have to fill out paperwork... that's all..."

"Okay, well I'm going back to sleep. Good night Kris."

"Good Night Ami..." Kris says as he makes his way to the couch that's in the living room.

Kris turns on the TV and the late night news was on.

"_**It seems that our own Kristorpher Wright solves yet another complicated case. Some wonder how he does it? We would all like to know how you do it Kris?"**_

"What the F-"

(The phone rings)

"Hello, Wright's Resident... Wright Speaking..."

"KRIS! this is bad... oh shit..."

"Calm down whats going on..."

"Maya... Maya..."

"DAMN IT TRITE not again... I promise you that your ass will be in prison for the rest of your life!"

"Godot?" Kris said to himself.

"Damn it Phoenix, What s going on!"

"Maya is dead..."

"_**and like that... from worrying about Ami so much, a new trial was right appeared... I didn't expect Maya to be a victim...**_

_**Next time**_

_**Kristorpher Wright Anime Attorney!  
Series 4  
Turnabout Memories**_

_**(next series is more of a background story... Its not going to be long...)**_

_**Series 3  
Gold-Lock Turnabout (part 1)**_


	14. Turnabout Memories: Dark Introductions

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

Created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

**Before I start, I have canceled the Gold-Lock Turnabout... but the story behind the gold lock will be explained during the story...**

Series 3: Turnabout Memories

Chapter 1: Dark Introductions

"Maya? Where are you?" Asked Phoenix

"I'm at the old office with Pearls?"

"Ah that's good to hear. Anyway did you grab all of your sisters files."

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder why we would leave all of her work files here after we moved?"

"We didn't have time to grab all of Mia's Files."

"Are you talking to Mr. Nick?" Asked Pearls

"Yes, I need you to unlock the car trunk and grab the boxes so I can properly file her papers."

Pearls nods and takes Maya's car keys and headed out the office. As Pearls opens the trunk, a mysterious person pushed pearls into the trunk and slammed it loud enough for Maya to hear.

"What was that?" Maya said as she was still on the phone with Phoenix. "Hey Nick, I'm going to call you right back... I think Pearls fell in to the trunk again." Maya said with a chuckle.

"Okay Maya... just be careful."

"I will." Maya said as she hangs up her cell phone.

As Maya stands up, she was quickly knocked out by "the thinker."

Maya was only able to see two people in the room.

"So what are we going to do with her?" said the first mysterious person.

"I believe the _white_ think to do is to kill her... I think would be nice if she was to join her sister." said the other mysterious voice.

"Did you cover all of your tracks this time."

"Of course I did. Why would the president of blue corp. make the same mistake twice."

"Good point... anyway lets finish the job."

The last thing Maya saw was the flash of a gun firing and the next thing you know she is dead. The two mysterious people quickly left the building and placed the gun outside of the car to make it look like Pearls did it.

Later on that night Phoenix was worried that Maya didn't bring her extra keys so he headed down to the office. Phoenix noticed the office doors were open, but the lights was off.

"Darn it, did Maya forget to leave lock the place up again."

Phoenix walks in the building and noticed something was not right. As he walked in the office, Phoenix stopped as he noticed something he didn't want to notice. It was Maya, positioned in the same way as Mia was when she was murdered. Phoenix quickly called the police and started to look for Pearls.

Once the police arrived, Gumshoe was the first one to find the gun outside of Maya's car.

"I think I have already solve this mystery. The culprit tried to hide from us and decided to hide in the trunk of this car."

The police quickly opened the trunk of the car to see Pearls.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Maya Fey." The police officer says as he arrested the small teen girl.

"Gumshoe what are you doing?" Phoenix said as he noticed the sad look on Pearls face.

"She is our only suspect..."

"What makes you think that she would be the murder..."

"Its all written on her face... she is sad that we caught her before she had a chance to escape."

"Maya Fey is Pearls Fey Cousin!" Phoenix shouted at Gumshoe as the police officers drove her away.

"Phoenix Wright! You fool!" Yelled Godot

"There was nothing I could do to stop them. I don't have my badge anymore."

"Damn it... I will yell at you later, for now call Kris!"

"Okay okay..." said Phoenix

**Meanwhile at Kris's House**

Kris sits on the edge of the bed and started to take his suit off.

"Is that you Kris?" asked Ami

"Yeah?" said Kris

"I'm sorry that I left you in France like that... my friend wanted me to return early because she needed my help with something."

"Three locks... that just sad... No need to waste time... If I try to find the truth... I might be the one that will be hurt."

"It's cool, I was a bit worried that something bad had happened to you..." said Kris

"Okay... Did you win the trial?"

"Yes I did Ami." said Kris

"That's good, what are you plans for tomorrow?"

"Work, I have to fill out paperwork... that's all..."

"Okay, well I'm going back to sleep. Good night Kris."

"Good Night Ami..." Kris says as he makes his way to the couch that's in the living room.

Kris turns on the TV and the late night news was on. While the television was playing in the background, Kris's house phone started to ring.

"This is odd, why would Phoenix call my house phone instead of calling my cellphone. Weird?" Kris said as he picks up the phone. "Hello, Wright's Resident... Wright Speaking..."

"KRIS! this is bad... oh shit..."

"Calm down whats going on..."

"Maya... Maya..."

"DAMN IT TRITE not again... I promise you that your ass will be dead if you can't solve this case!"

"Godot?" Kris said to himself.

"Damn it Phoenix, What s going on!"

"Maya is dead..." Yelled Phoenix

"What do you mean Maya is dead?"

"She was murdered in cold blood, and her body was left in the same exact way like her sister was many years ago." said Phoenix

"My god... this is horrible."

"so who is the defendant?" Asked Kris

"Pearls..."

"_This is insane... I can't believe that someone would kill Pearl's older cousin and somehow frame her for murder. I just hope Phoenix can take this case."_

"I'm going to ask you this question once... please tell me the absolute truth... Can you defend this trial." asked Kris

"No... I can not defend this trial. I have a feeling that I might do something wrong... and none of us know who is going to be the prosecutor?" Said Phoenix

"Does Godot know who is the prosecutor for this Trial?" Kris asked

"Hey, Godot... do you know who is prosecuting this trial." Phoenix asked Godot in the background.

"Its going to be a new prosecutor. His name a Louis Wright..." Godot said

"Louis Wright?"

"Do you know this guy?" Godot asked

"Yeah, he was my cousin until the bastard took a very close friend away for me and destroyed her life." Kris said softly enough so that Ami didn't wake up.

"Any reason why he would prosecute for this trial?

"No..." Kris said as he looks at his alarm clock, "Look, I will be on my way to the office... I'll explain my issue with that ass when I get there."

"Okay, later on today we shall investigate the crime scene."

"Alright, I need to take my morning walk." Kris said

Ami woke up as soon as Kris left the bedroom to get in the shower.

"I wonder why Kris is up this early?"

_Not all trials are going to be fun... some of the trial will be personal and you must keep that emotion out of the court room at all times. I haven't seen Louis in over 10 years. I sometimes wonder if she is still alive._

_Lets just hope the crime scene isn't too bad..._

_**Next time, chapter 2**_

_**AN: Again if you didn't read the profile update, I am very sorry about not updating any of my fanfictions for a long period of time. Anyway, I should be back to my chapter update quota as long as I don't get bored with any of my fanfictions...**_

_**You should aslo check out my friends fanfictions as well...**_

_**FoxwolfJackson – One hell of a fanfiction writer and one cool friend.**_


	15. Turnabout Memories: Investigation

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney

Created by: lilkris

Based off the game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Phoenix Wright series except my original character.

**Just a reminder... I have canceled the Gold-Lock Turnabout... but the story behind the gold lock will be explained during the story...**

**LK: For the past few weeks I was at AnimeNEXT 2011 and also working on other things. Didn't cosplay but I did gather some ideas for future chapters. Now its time to return back writing.**

Series 3: Turnabout Memories

Chapter 2: Investigation- A very sad sight

_ Once I finally got off the phone with Phoenix and Godot, I made my way to the bathroom and took a quick shower so i can get dressed to begin my morning workout. Once I was dressed, I was off to jog around town and try to figure out how am i going to handle this trial. I guess my first question would be why was she alone that night. I though Nick would have knew that Redd White and April May would be set free today. Then again, its a small possibility that they are not the murder. It could be like a situation Nick told me during his first year as a lawyer. He did say to me that anyone could be a murder. Third Street... looks like a couple is having an argument at the moment..._

"I am telling you for the third and last time, we need to get out of this town as soon as possible!" yelled April

"No, I want to see the spiky haired lawyer try to put me away again and this time fail!" said Redd White

"And what if the spiky haired lawyer is not defending..." said April

"Then we should leave, I don't want Blue Corp to be part of another scandal again."

"Yeah, did you get everything from the office."

"Yes dear, All of Mia Fey's documents are here."

_ Mia Fey? That is a bit strange, I should approach them and ask why they have it... then again I have,'I'm a lawyer' written all over my face. I should keep tabs on them, but i need to finish my route and arrive at the crime scene. This might be an important clue so i shall write this down._

As Kris writes down everything that he heard. April notices Kris but doesn't say anything, instead she finishes what was left to do and then slowly approached Kris. Once Kris finished writing down in his notebook, he closes it and noticed April standing right in front of him.

"Hi there?" said April

"Hello?..." said Kris has he found himself stumbling on his own words.

"What are you doing out here in the heat."

"_In the heat? Either she is nervous about something I have written down or I might be in trouble..."_

"I d..oing my... mor...morning work...out."

"_way to go Kris, nothing says, "I am staring at the mountain tops than your eyes" by the way i am talking."_

"Sir, I think the young lady was talking to you?" said Redd White

"Whoa, where did you come from..." Kris said as he jumped back a few feet from the two.

"I never had a chance to ask for your name?" said Redd White

"My name is not important, I'm just going to run and..."

"Stay right here and keep your mouth closed." Redd White interrupted Kris by pulling out a gun and placing it on his head.

"Okay okay... no need to blast off any heads this early in the morning."

"_Strange, to tell you the truth I think this gun is empty. Could this be the murder weapon, could i actually solve this trial all in one day... NO! This is too easy."_

"Now we are going to walk away and drive away. You will stay facing this direction until we are gone or i will blow your fucking head off... clear."

"Crystal..." said Kris

Redd White grabbed April and made a mad dash to the car. Kris took out his cellphone and quickly went to the camera function and placed his hand back to his side. Kris started to record the speeding vehicle until it was fully out of site.

"Fuck, this has to be the weirdest morning of my life. First the call from Nick and now this..."

Kris finally continued his morning workout as he made it to the halfway point. From there Kris had two options: he could either turn around and return home or he could go forward and risk pissing Godot off. After thinking of the possible things Godot could do to Kris, he turned around and made his way back home.

_ "Okay, and now back to reality. How in the hell am I going to handle this trial. Should I be cautious? Or should I handle this trial as if my life is on the line? Either way I need to keep all emotions outside the court room and during any outside investigations. There might be a chance that I might run in to him... that girlfriend stealing bastard! As much I hate the guy, he is still family. I just hope he doesn't try to take Ami from me. Talking about Ami, I need to figure out a few things when i get home. First, I need to figure out why she was lying to me the night I returned from France. There had to be a better story than her friend telling her to go home early. I do understand that she did catch me at a bad time with Fran..."_

Kris quickly dashed past the Von Karma's House as he noticed that someone was watching him from outside.

_ "Well shit! That was a little to close for comfort.(sighs) Anyway, I need to pick up the pace... can't waste anymore time thinking."_

**One Hour Later...**

Kris finally made it home. Once Kris entered the house he noticed that Ami was still in bed. Kris walked in to the bedroom and grabbed his work clothes and went to the bathroom. While Kris was in the shower, Ami woke up and turned on the television and the local news was on. As she listens the news, Ami begins to notice things in Kris's room that she haven't noticed before.

"Is that a bulletproof vest?" Ami says as she walks up to the closet.

Ami begins to look through Kris's things. As she looked through Kris's closet, Ami starts to wonder if he has a second job. Ami noticed a golden locket inside the vest and when she opened the locket a famous tune started to play. There was also a picture inside the locket. It was a picture of him and another girl.

_"I wonder who if this was his ex girlfriends?"_

Ami placed the golden locket back into the vest and closed the closet to see Kris in the room drying off.

"Today is going to be a very busy day, I have to investigate a murder and possibly save one of Nick's remaining friends." Kris said as he got dressed, "If you are visiting Rei's today, make sure you lock up the house.

"Okay, um Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I follow you today?"

"Sorry Ami, not this time... This case is a bit personal to Nick and I don't want you to be involved this this case."

"Why Not?" Shouted Ami

"Because, this is a very dangerous case and from what I heard from Godot, they only have one suspect and there is a possible chance that the killer is still out there."

"What about the previous trial?"

"I did not expect the Von Karma's to act that drastically during that trial..."

"What about you and Franziska in the hotel room."

Kris was shocked the Ami would bring that moment up again.

"Well..."

Kris grabbed his jacket and left the house.

_ "What in the hell is wrong with Ami? Why would she say such a thing? The only reason why I didn't want her to follow me is because of that asshole!" _

**Outside the Wright and Fey. Law office**

"Wow, its been years since I've been here." Kris says as he looks around. "What's this?" Kris says as he picks up a key.

"Kris! Over here!" Shouted Godot

Before he made his way to Godot, Kris written down an observation note in his notebook and placed it inside a zip-lock bag.

"What took you so long Wright!" said Godot

"I had to deal with a few problems before arriving here."

"Doesn't matter, we have a huge case to solve and at the moment, Pearls looks 100% guilty."

"Guilty! That's a bit early to start calling the fate of a friends client."

"Pearls was the only person with Maya at the time of the murder."

"Really," said Kris, "Did you examine the crime scene yet?"

"Yes I did, and there was nothing there that can help Pearls."

"Damn... Where's Nick?"

"I told him not to come here, things were a bit tense at his place so I told him not to bother, this case is in your hands." said Godot as he leads Kris to the crime scene.

"_Before I entered the room where Maya's body lies in cold blood. I remember Godot telling me something he told Mia back when she was a lawyer."_

"_**The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over."**_

"_When we entered the room, I was shocked to see the crime scene, but Godot was able to keep his cool. I never knew Godot was so strong. But then again, this is Godot were talking about. Anyway, once we entered the room..."_

Prosecutor Godot nodded his head in shame as he wondered how Nick would have handled this situation. Kris stood tall, sighed and took out his notebook and began observing the crime scene.

"Hey Godot, take a look at this?" Kris said as he points to where Maya's head was located.

Godot looked at the spot, "What am I looking for?"

Kris pointed to the bullet hole, "Okay, you and I should know how much a pistol kicks when fired correct."

Godot nodded in agreement

"How is it possible for a little girl like Pearls to fire a pistol and hit her target in one shot?"

"I don't think that will hold in court Kris..."

"No, let's think about this... hold your hand out as if you are going to blow my head away."

Godot quickly got into position.

"Dear god, I am so glad this is only a demonstration... and why did you get into position so fast."

"Sorry about that, its my on going hate towards Wrights... that's all."

"Gee thanks..." Kris sighed, "Anyway, add the weight of the 'gun' to your hand."

Godot slightly lowered his hands. Kris nodded as his logic was making some type of sense.

"Now fire the 'gun'"

Godot moved his hands as if he was firing a shot from a gun. "Wait a minute... that doesn't make sense."

"Yep, now..." Kris took out a marker and placed a dot on the wall, "If Pearls was the murder, two things would have happened. One, the recoil of the pistol would have knock Pearls on the ground causing her to hit either the desk or chair. As you see here, both the desk and chair shows no damage. Two, the bullet hole does not match where Pearls could have stood."

"So what you are saying is that we have a murder out there somewhere and the police arrested the wrong person."

"Yeah, but there is a problem."

"What's that Wright?"

"We have no leads on who is the real murder."

"I had a feeling you would have said that."

"Well well well, It's my annoying little cousin trying to play detective." said Louis

"_Of all the times to run into him it had to be now."_

"Well hello Louis, I heard you are going to be prosecutor for this case." said Kris

"And if I was..." Louis said as he noticed the defense attorney badge on Kris's polo shirt collar, "Wait! You are the defense attorney..." laughed Louis

"Listen, I am not in any kind of mood to sit hear and listen to you making a mockery of my badge."

"Ha, as if I am going to let you try to lecture me. I maybe new, but I will easily win this trial and put Pearl Fey away." said Louis, "Now if you excuse me... I have to collect some things from the crime scene."

"Kris, we need to go talk to Pearls before visiting hours are closed." said Godot

"Yeah, good luck trying to get any information from her, she's mute!" said Louis

Kris stood in front of Louis and pointed his index finger at him as if he was objecting in court, " Prepare to see this index finger a lot when I exploit your contradictions!" Kris turned around and left the crime scene and headed to the detention center.

**Outside the Detention Center**

Kris and Godot stopped in front of the building.

"Hey, I might have to go in alone... I need you to return back to the crime scene and figure out two things."

"Alright, but in return I want to join you in the defendant stand." said Godot

"Deal... I don't want Ami to be involved with this case or any cases while Louis is around."

Godot nodded, "Okay, now what do you want me to figure out."

"First, I want you to see if the camera that I hid in the crime scene room is still there."

"You placed a cam inside of Nick's office... why?"

"Nick wanted me to have a cam there because someone broke in the office a week ago before the murder."

"So how long was the cam running..."

"Three days before the batteries died..."

"What the hell Wright! This could be valuable evidence to this case and you left it behind."

"Well there was a reason why I did it. I also set the cam to only record when the light switch is off."

"Ah... so it only recorded at night."

"Well not really..." Kris said as Godot punched Kris in the back of his head. "What was that for?..."

"That was for being an ass!"

"Well sorry I didn't think everything through..." Kris said as he noticed something out of place at the crime scene, "Godot, make that three things I need you to check. The second thing I want you to do is to look around for any traces of gun powder. The last thing I want you to do is to go to the courthouse and request one item."

"And what would that be..."

"Maya's Cell Phone!"

Godot looked puzzled at first but then he finally understood where Kris is going with this.

"Now once I finished talking to Pearls, we will review all of our evidence at my office."

Godot nodded, "Okay, good luck with pearls."

Once Godot was out of Kris's site, Kris entered the building.

**Inside the Detention Center**

Kris sat down and waited for Pearls to arrive. When she arrived, Pearls did not look like her old self.

"You must think I am the murder..." said Pearls

"Not really, I know you are not the murder. I only problem is your alibi. It will not hold in court."

"I see..."

"Anyway, I need you to tell me everything that happened on the night of the murder."

"..."

"_Weird, Louis was right... she just froze up on me..."_

Kris presented the Magatama to Pearls.

"!" "How are you able to use it... It has not been charged since Nick's last trial."

A gold lock appeared behind Kris.

"You now hold a clue to a part of my shameful past. I used to be a spirit medium in my previous life... I was not as great as your cousins were but I was able to hold my own."

"I never knew that... but why did you tell me that?"

"Only time will tell... just wait until you are older and strong enough. But I need to know is what happened to you on the night of the murder."

Pearls sighed before speaking, "I was helping Mystic Maya gather the rest of Nick's old case reports. Maya told me to take her car keys and grab more boxes into the trunk. I went to the trunk but after I opened the trunk, I fell in and the trunk closed on top of me."

"_THE KEY! This is now making a whole lot of sense... "_

"So in other words, you were in the trunk of a car during the murder."

"Yeah..."

"That all I need to know... Just stay calm and try not to contact Maya for a few days."

Pearls nodded her head and went back to her cell.

"_Okay, This is all making sense... my only problem for me is to find the real murders..."_

_**to be continued**__**...**_

_**Next:  
Chapter 3: Review and Trial!**_


	16. Updates (the story is not dead yet)

Kristorpher Wright: Anime Attorney  
Updates

A/N: At the moment, I am still working on chapter 3 of series 3. But there is a huge problem I am dealing with… I am re-reading the first chapter and I am noticing a few major flaws. Such as Plot holes left and right… and I apologize for that. At the time I started this mess; I was a bit new to the whole writing an "Ace Attorney" fan fiction and should have done a little bit more research on it. Anyway, I am announcing today that I will be rewriting the first chapter, and maybe the entire first trial. I feel that I left out a lot of detail and that the intro of the entire series should start before the murder of the random victim, "Laura Fran". I shall post update on my Profile page on when the new first chapter will be posted.

For now, please wait as I finish this chapter.

Thank you for reading and waiting for me to post up chapters.

Don't forget to Review… Flame me… I need your advice!


End file.
